


Get Out In One Piece

by Destinytale



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, GOD SO MUCH SMUT, Hurt Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidge - Freeform, M/M, Miscarriage, Protective Keith (Voltron), Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Smut, fuck Lotor, just smutty smut smut, keith is panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinytale/pseuds/Destinytale
Summary: “Little green Paladin,” Lotor said curtly as he gripped Pidge’s chin tightly to force her eyes to meet his.“By the time I’m done with you, your team won’t even recognize you.”





	1. Captured.

If you had told Katie Holt month ago that she was going to help save earth from Sendak, nearly die thanks to a Altean powered machine that sucked the quintessence out of you and then end up getting captured when the next unknown galra threat arrived she probably would've assumed you ate some of Coran's cooking.

But there she was, being dragged down the hall of some galra ship.  
Her hands were bound behind her, feet chained so she could only move them so much.

To her, though, the worst thing was the gag.  
Galra weren't exactly keen on being cursed out by a human half their size.

It wasn't even really a gag, more like a muzzle.

A piece of metal that clamped down onto the bottom of her chin and bridge of her nose, holding her jaw in place while a piece of metal was stuck between her teeth that jabbed at the inside of her mouth anytime she tried to talk.

Her mouth tasted like nothing but metal and blood.

Pidge didn't know where she was going or who she was being taken to see, all she knew was that she was in trouble.

The poor girl didn't even understand how she got on the ship.

One moment she was in Green, cloaked and attacking a hostile galra fleet. The next she was on the floor of one of their ships with blasters being pointed at her from all angles while she was restrained.  
Her head was spinning, confusion still overtaking her brain.

Kosmo hadn't teleported her onto the ship, that was for sure.

When you teleported with the wolf it felt safe, grounded and secure. You knew exactly where you were going and that Kosmo was in control.

Her latest teleport hadn't been anything like that.

It felt erratic and unsure of its end point. Pidge felt as if the air had been ripped from her lungs and the second it took her to teleport from one place to the other felt like a million years of pure agony.

You'd expect to feel tired after that, but Pidge felt fired up. Like she'd taken a shot of an Altean energy serum Coran showed her.

The Paladin wanted to fight.

She wanted to rip off her restraints and beat the galra leading her to a bloody pulp and latch the damn muzzle onto the other so they wouldn't call from help.

It was concerning how violent she wanted to be.

Violent or not, though, she kept dreaming of her escape and how many of these damned galra she'd take down in revenge for me borderline trauma she was experiencing.

Her bloody fantasy was cut off when she was tossed into a room, quite literally, tossed.

Pidge skidded across the floor, hunching her shoulder so her head didn't hit the floor just like Keith had taught her.  
When her body did stop, it was near two sets of feet and when she looked up Pidge swore her heart stopped.

Zethrid and Ezor.

Her brain was spinning, going into overtime.

How?!  
They'd died!  
Pidge watched their damn ship explode!

No survivors were found yet those two were standing in front of her with two wicked grins.

"Aw! She's happy to see us!" Ezor gleamed, reaching down and yanking Pidge's hair so she was looking the two halfbreeds in the eyes.

Her face was starch white, eyes wide and already filled with panic while she began to hyperventilate.

She was thrashing, trying desperately to break away and run but Zethrid grabbed her.

"You aren't going anywhere, small one. Lotor wants to see you." She cackled.

It was then that Pidge knew something was very, very wrong.


	2. Concerned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew is confused as to where Pidge has gone.  
> She’s simply disappeared and no one has ever seen Keith more concerned for a teammate other than Shiro.

Keith was a cautious person, always had been and probably always would be.

You could only imagine his panic when the green lion suddenly stopped and Pidge's comm only relayed static.

Not even Lance in the red lion could beat Keith as he bolted to the smaller lion.

"Pidge?! Pidge, come in!" Keith shouted as he flew, desperation to hear her reply clear in his voice.

"Pidge!" Lance yelled as well, "Come on, Pidgey! We need to know you're okay!"

Hunk hadn't even said a word, just barreled after the two to the floating and limp green lion. The poor man was in a panic.

It took him no effort thanks to the brute strength of the yellow lion for him to push past Black and Red and get to Green.

Hunk was the one who got inside first, he was the one who first saw the burn marks on the walls of the cockpit, he was the one who grabbed the tiny green bayard from its place on the floor next to the pilot seat.

He was the one who fell to knees and sobbed when he realized Pidge was gone.

Lance, Keith and Allura were absolutely horrified when they entered the lion to see the eerie emptiness, so dull and dark without the bubbling young Paladin to brighten it up.

Keith took it the worst.

You'd expect him to be screaming and breaking things. To be as irrational and aggressive as when they all got stranded in space together.

But he wasn't.

He was silent, broken, unable to speak or move.

Someone had Pidge.

Someone had the girl he'd been looking after for years now, the girl he'd promised Shiro nearly a decade ago he'd keep an eye on.

Sure, he'd made that promise when they were children. He'd only been eleven at the time and Pidge had still been Katie, but he took the promise to keep her safe especially seriously since their journey to space.

His ears were ringing, he could barely hear Lance tell him they would find her and whoever took her would pay.

He could barely feel Hunk shaking him and telling him to snap out of it.

He didn't ever register the blade in his hand or his feet moving as he sprinted back to Black.

None of it mattered, he needed to find Pidge.

Then it all came to screeching halt when Black slammed down onto the bond between them.

Her growl was intense and clear; Keith wasn't going anywhere. He could try and argue with the lion all he wanted, she was in control.

"Please.." he begged, desperate to go and find Pidge.  
"I can't leave her alone.."

The lion cooed softly, reassuring her Paladin they'd find her soon, but they needed to be careful and needed help.

As if on cue the Atlas came into view.

"Everyone! Head to the Atlas! Hunk, you and Lance bring Green back!" Keith barked into the comms and everyone relayed their understanding.

Keith let the lion fly them back to the Atlas, Shiro was waiting for him on the hangar.

He didn't even have to say anything before Shiro pulled him into a hug.

"We'll find her." He said firmly, holding onto his younger brother tightly.

"What if we don't..?" Keith asked, voice cracking with concern.

"We will." Shiro insisted, concealing his own panic, "We'll find her and get her back. I promise."

Keith just sniffled and nodded.

They’d get Pidge back.

They had to.


	3. Confused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You will help me cause the fall of Voltron." He mused, "You will be my greatest weapon."

Pidge screeched, voice muffled by the muzzle, when Ezor jammed a weapon into her side.

A piece of metal that electrocuted her and made her see spots by the time the shock was over.

"Good morning." Zethrid smirked, a smug look on her face as Pidge struggled to catch her breath against the muzzle keeping her mouth shut.

She glared at the halfbreed, slowly finding her footing and standing as straight and proud as she could.  
Like hell they'd see her down.

"Lotor's going to see you now." Ezor cheered, pushing Pidge forward towards two large and intricately designed doors.

Of course Lotor would do something big and elegant, even in a war ship.

She was surprised when the two just shoved her in then slammed the doors behind her, Pidge would've assumed that they would follow to make sure she didn't try anything.

Her eyes trailed upwards, up the gold steps with a stunning royal purple carpet pooling down them, past the pillars with designs of an Altean who Pidge could only assume was Lotor's mother and past the large throne.

All the way up to Lotor.

He was grinning down at her, his white hair falling to the side as he rested his head on his left fist and crossed his legs.

"So the Green Paladin fell against my troops." He purred, accent as thick as ever.

Pidge shivered at the sight of the halfbreeds eyes.

The once purple toned irises were gone, entire eye filled with a golden yellow like his fathers kind.

Red markings extended down from his lower eyelid, stopping towards the middle of his chin and they curved viciously with his smile.

Pidge was silent, her glare sharp as Keith's bayard as her eyes trailed the prince when he stood.

"There's no need for hostility." Lotor frowned, coming to a stop in front of her.

He reached down, yanking the piece of metal holding her mouth closed off of her.

Pidge hissed at the feeling, the sharp edges of the muzzle cutting her cheeks as it was ripped off.

"Fuck you." She spat almost instantly, aggressive in place of her shock.

Lotor sighed, sounding disappointed.

"Oh, little one, you and that word. It means nothing to me." He said simply, brushing some of her hair behind her ear.  
"I don't wish to hurt you, if you do as I say we can work with out peacefully."

"Peacefully my ass. You kidnapped me, and guess what, my friends will find me. They'll find me, and then I'm going to kick your ass!" Pidge snarled, eyes blazing with fury as she struggled against her restraints.

Lotor frowned deeply, his once gentle hand pulling away as he slapped the small human right across the face.

"If you wish to do this the hard way we will." He growled, fangs bared as he looked down on her.

"If your friends want to come find you they can."

"They'll save me."

"Little green Paladin," Lotor said curtly as he gripped Pidge's chin tightly to force her eyes to meet his.  
"By the time I'm done with you, your team won't even recognize you."

Pidge paled slightly at the threat.

Done with her?

What in the world did he mean?

"Nothing to say?" Lotor cooed smugly, knowing he'd gotten words to leave her.

It took Pidge a solid five minutes to regain her bearings.

"What are you planning to do with me?" She asked, cursing herself at the way her voice shook.

"You'll learn in time, the severity of it depends on your behavior. You behave, you'll be treated like a princess. You misbehave, I'll have you punished in.. creative, ways." Lotor explained simply, his hand back to caressing her hair.

"Don't touch me.." Pidge growled, moving her body away from him. She leaned back, her head leaving his range.

"Oh, little one." Lotor smiled, looking an arm around her waist and tugging her close.  
"You will need to get very, very used to my touch."

The girl almost gagged, recoiling and pulling herself away from the man as best she could.

No.

No.

NO.

His touch was like lightening, in the worst way possible.

It sent shivers down her spine and her stomach curl. 

No, she couldn't get used to it.

She wouldn't.

Pidge felt tears prick at her eyes as Lotor pulled her flush against him.

"You will help me cause the fall of Voltron." He mused, "You will be my greatest weapon."

She growled, jerking away and kicking at him but Lotor just grabbed her ankle so she fell onto the cold tile.

Pidge hit the ground with a slam, her head spinning in the aftershock of hitting it on the hard ground.

“You’re going to be nine, everything I could ever want, better than any Altean princess.” Lotor hummed and just by the time of his words Pidge could feel the ghost of his touch.

“Not yours.” She croaked, staggering to her feet. “I’ll never be yours.”

Her head was pulsing painfully, her vision a bit blurry as she stumbled along the line of awake and unconscious.

She’d hit her head hard.

“I’d mind what you say next.” Lotor said sharply, drawing his sword.

Pidge looked up at Lotor, pulling at her restraints.

They’d broken some when she hit the ground and Pidge could feel the give of the bindings.

“I will never be yours.” She repeated.

Lotor frowned, slamming the blunt edge of his weapon into Pidge’s stomach.

She groaned, falling to the floor again.  
The impact caused another crack in the restraints.

“I won’t.” Pidge continued, getting to her feet once more. “I’ll never be yours.”

Lotor swung again, the hilt ramming into the ride of her head and Pidge could’ve sworn she saw stars.

The girl stumbled, falling to her knees as the world switched between black and white.

She teetered along the edge, feeling her lions conscious brush against hers.

Pidge for back up, Lotor seeming almost impressed.

“I’ll die before I’m yours.” Pidge spat, her mouth coated in the metallic iron taste of blood.

“I won’t let you die. But I will soften you till you can’t stand to be apart from me.” Lotor said smugly, seeming confident he’d get as he pleased.

“You won’t get shit.” Pidge hissed, tugging on her bindings. 

Almost there..

“I will get as I please, even if I have to burn it into you!” Lotor snapped, beginning to get annoyed with the stubborn Paladin before him.

Pidge just shook her head.

“No.” She said sternly.

“You won’t get anything.”

“If you insist on being difficult I won’t hesitate to take drastic measures.” Lotor warned, dangerous intent in his voice.

“Try me, grape.” Pidge snapped, the edge of her tone as sharp as ever.

Lotor frowned, walking past Pidge and grabbing her hair as he did.

The halfbreed dragged Pidge back to the door, opening it and throwing her out.

“Take her to my chambers, I want her changed and restrained. I’ll deal with her later.” He growled, pure golden eyes locked on hers.

Pidge opened her mouth to shout another retort but Lotor slammed the blunt end of his sword into her head again.

“Fuck you!” Pidge shouted before Lotor shut the doors and she was left with Ezor and Zethrid once more.


	4. Cautious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She got us. Now it’s our turn to get her.”

Keith went from Shiro straight to the Holts.

They deserved to know their daughter was missing.

His entire body seemed to tremble as he knocked on the door of their small home within the Atlas.

Of course the Holts had decided to take refuge on the Atlas, the robot housed all the Paladins and the other three Holts simply wanted to be close to Pidge again.

Sam was the one who opened the door and as soon as he saw the somber look on Keith's face he gestured for the Paladin to enter and called for his wife and son.

"Colleen! Matt! Come out here!" He yelled, wrapping an arm around Keith's shoulders and leading him towards the tiny living area.

"Sam.." Keith whispered, the older man guiding him onto the couch just as Matt and Colleen came into the room.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked, eyes wide as he rushed to Keith's side.

"Pidge.. She.." Keith choked on his own tears, burying his face in his hand.

"Pidge, what? Keith, what happened to my sister?!" Matt shouted, grabbing onto Keith's forearms

"Matt, let him speak!" Colleen snapped, tugging her son back.

"What's happened to my daughter?" Sam asked softly, rubbing Keith's back.

"Pidge.. she got captured in our latest mission.. we.. we don't know where she is.." Keith sobbed, shoulders shaking as he cried.

How could he have let this happen? Pidge was such an important part of Voltron, such an important person to the universe.

Such an important person to him.

"We'll get her back." Matt growled, hands gripping his pant legs tightly. His knuckles were white from the force.

"Of course." Colleen murmured, "we'll get our Katie back."

"Without a doubt." Sam smiled, hand shaking on Keith's back.  
"She got us. Now it's our time to get her."


	5. Contained.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Little one. I captured you, and you alone because you are the one thing the others crave." Lotor murmured.

Pidge didn’t know what she’d been put in. It could barely be considered clothing.

She was wearing a pair of shorts smaller than the ones Lance wore when he did his yoga and a crop top that was just barely a crop top instead of a bralette.

But to top it all off was the harness.

It was made of a soft, sturdy material. It constricted her arms to her sides, bound her hands to ankles so she was forced to sit somewhat on her knees but mostly on her thighs. 

Whenever she squirmed the device tightened, binding herself tighter together.

The harness wasn’t hurting her, the material was far too soft and malleable.  
It was clearly only meant to contain and restrict her.

If a certain other half galra came and rescued her she might need to figure out how to make one.

The tightening straps around her ribs and chest didn’t stop her from wiggling. Pidge knew there had to be a way to break free.

“Well, don’t you look comfy.” A smug voice rang out.

Pidge had been so busy struggling she hadn’t even realized Lotor had entered.

“Yeah, you’re into some kinky shit.” Pidge growled, tugging against her bindings again.

“Hush, little one. You don’t need to fight.” Lotor purred, leaning down and cupping her face in his hand.

“I’ll stop fighting the day you stop being a pretentious asshole.” She spat, eyes sharp with rage as she jerked her head away.

“Well, you better get cozy. I’m going to get changed. Armor isn’t quite downtime clothing.” Lotor chuckled, getting up and moving to a door behind her.

Pidge finally took the time to look at her surroundings.

Holy shit.

The room was coating with purple and gold silk curtains and comfortable cushions galore.

In the center of the room was a large, cuticular bed that was easily the size of their rooms in the castle of lions.

Metals, diamonds and overall lavish covered the entire space and off to the side was a small holoscreen.

She was in his bedroom.

Pidge had been put in Lotor’s bedroom.

“I’m going to unhook your wrists and put them on the rods next to the bed. I can’t imagine the floor is very comfortable.” Lotor hummed, leaning down behind her.

His breath on her neck made her shiver and she growled lowly.

Lotor undid the clasps they anchored her hands to her ankles and quickly tugged the small girl across the room.

Pidge was practically flung onto the bed, landing on her back as Lotor chained her hands to a rod above her head at the wall the bed was pressed against.

He had to undo the clasps on her ribs to allow her arms to move, but he simply took the straps he took off and moved them so her ankles were bound to rods at the sides of the bed as well.

“You little shit!” Pidge snapped, tugging at the straps. She wiggles wildly, trying to pull her limbs to her body but she couldn’t outdo the strength of the material.

“Hush, little one.” Lotor repeated. He was in a simply, loose silk tunic and a pair of loose, also silk pants.

He carefully climbed onto the bed, hands gentle as they slid along her sides.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” She yelled, thrashing.

“You’re beautiful. Do you know that?” Lotor smiled, ignoring her cursing and yelling. Instead he continued with feeling along her stomach and hips, hands gentle as could be.

“Take your fucking hands off me now!” Pidge shouted, brows furrowed as she watched Lotor slide his hands along her skin.

“Stop yelling; little one. I captured you, and you alone because you are the one thing the others crave.” Lotor murmured, leaning over Pidge and smoothing her hair out of her face.  
“The other Paladins cannot go on without you. You are everything to them.”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” Pidge growled, trashing harder against the bindings.

“You’re their everything. Their best friend, their little sister, their innocence, their love.” Lotor breathed, hand wrapping around her hip.

She hated how his hand could engulf her entire hip and then his thumbs could still ghost over her stomach.

“You, little one, hold so much power..” he leaned over her chest and neck. His strand of hair tickled her skin and made her hiss.

“Get off of me.” Pidge snarled, growing concerned at this point.

What in the world was he thinking? What in the world was he doing?!

“I will make you mine. And it will destroy them.” Lotor finished, kissing her skin before biting down harshly on the juncture between her shoulder and neck.

Pidge shrieked, body tensing as Lotor sunk his fangs into her flesh.

The pain was otherworldly. She could feel each tooth rip into her and feel the burning of where her skin had been punctured.

Her vision spotted, throat aching as she continued to scream. It hurt. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt.

She didn’t even know if she was going to be alive when Lotor eventually unclamped his jaw and minimally pulled away.

“You are mine.” He growled, hands pulling her hips flush against his.  
“And I will mark you, brand you, bite you, and please you until you, and every other being in this universe understands that.”

“Stop.” Pidge whimpered, “stop!”

“Your friends can’t save you now, you are mine. Now and forever.” Lotor snapped, grinding his hips against hers harshly.  
“Do you understand?”

“Let me go!”

“I said, do you understand?!” He yelled, one hand securing itself around her throat.

“Fuck you!” She snapped, struggling to force the air out of her lungs.

Lotor tightened his grip, his other hand forcing her leg over his hip as he pressed further against her.

“You’re mine. You will be there when I call for you; you will sit when I tell you; you will be there to please me when I say so; and you will keep your mouth shut!” He yelled, “Do you understand?!”

“Stop! Fucking stop!” Pidge shouted, biting her lip as she nearly whimpered at the feeling of him against her.

“Do. You. Understand?!” Lotor repeated, reaching for the waistband of her shorts.

Pidge’s eyes widened.

No. This couldn’t be happening.

She wouldn’t let this happen.

Lotor couldn’t do this; she had to stop this.

“Yes! Yes, I understand!” Pidge screamed, tears welling up in her eyes as she tried desperately to get away.

Lotor smiled, his entire demeanor changing as he quickly pulled away from Pidge and stood at the edge of the bed.

“Good! I’ve got work to attend to, but I’ll be back soon with your dinner.” He grinned, smoothing out his clothing.  
“Behave.”

Pidge nodded, tears running down her face. She could only watch as Lotor left and once she was sure she was alone, she sobbed.


	6. Connection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one was ready when they heard someone join her.
> 
> "Hello, little birdy."
> 
> The voice was smooth and charming, confident in an all too familiar way.
> 
> Everyone immediately looked to Allura who was pale in the face with anger.
> 
> No.
> 
> It couldn't be him.

Everyone was running around, trying to find out where Pidge was and who took her.

No one knew what had happened and had absolutely zero leads so that made things difficult.

Not to mention Pidge was usually the one who figured these things out. None of them had thought about what to do if she was the one missing without a trace.

It had already been six days, and six days without Pidge was driving Keith crazy. She was always the one to keep him sane.

He and Pidge had developed a system early into the beginning of their friendship. She knew how to calm him down with a touch and he knew when she was being stubborn and needed to rest.

Keith didn't realize how much he craved her touch. He didn't realize how much her hand on his back or the soft circles she rubbed into the back his hand meant to him.

He never realized how much she meant to him.  
Of course he wouldn't until he lost her.  
Keith was really just that dense sometimes.

His feet moved on their own to the lion hangars, Shiro had suggested using the Voltron bond to try and see if they could contact Pidge.

They were all willing to try anything, absolutely anything to get Pidge back.

The Paladins all trickled in one by one, each looking devastated.

Allura looked like she did when they'd all first met and she realized Altea was gone. Absolute fear and grief, something that she'd loved so dearly had been stripped away from her once again.

Hunk, the ray of motherfucking sunshine he was looked like he was going to murder someone. How dare someone take away one of his best friends? How dare someone break up the garrison trio? When he got his hands on them, lord help them.

Lance, god, Lance. He was the one Keith went crying to when he couldn't go to Shiro. He was the one he pouted his heart out to because he missed Pidge so, /so/ much.  
He'd taken over as leader since Keith was a mess, hell, everyone was surprised Black hadn't just opened up to him at this point.

"Alright, everyone to your lions." Lance said firmly once everyone was there.  
"We need to find a way to get to Pidge, she needs us."

Allura and Hunk nodded before rushing to their lions but Keith stayed back for a moment.

"What if it doesn't work..?" He asked softly, looking over at Lance.

"It will, Pidge is probably living the highlife making whoever took her miserable." Lance smiled reassuringly, gently pushing Keith towards the black lion.

"Okay, girl. Come on.." Keith whispered as he walked up the ramp.  
"We need to find her, please."

He trailed a hand along the cool metal as he went up to the cockpit, Black's consciousness gently brushing against his own.

"I need her.." Keith choked out, tears welling up in his eyes.  
"God, I need her.."

The lion purred reassuringly.

'We shall find her.' Black promised, a soft purr rumbling throughout the machine.

"Thank you.." Keith smiled as he sat down in the pilot seat. Just from being in the lion he could feel the others, their presence and their lions all mingling with each other.

It would be comforting if one key element wasn't missing.

The others hadn't realized how much one person affected the bond, how one paladin not being there royally fucked up how the bond normally felt.

Keith closed his eyes as he let himself delve further into the bond, into the unique astral plane the Paladins could access.

The very consciousness of Voltron. Their quintessence and minds all mixed into one.

Keith gasped for breath as he opened his eyes, the mind fuck of getting there almost took the air out of him.

Lance had a similar experience, only his was a borderline overwhelming rush of adrenaline.

The air felt stagnant, Green's normal bouncy energy weak.

"Come on, girl. Please.." Lance said softly, trying to urge Green along.

The lion let out a pitiful cry, eventually opening up. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough for them to see something.

It wasn't what they wanted to see.

Pidge was chained up in an absolutely obscene way. She was on her back. Arms up and legs spread while she pulled against the bindings.

Keith wanted to sob or throw up when Green allowed them to feel the pressure on her limbs in their own bodies. 

He was surprised her hands and feet weren't blue with how much her circulation must have been cut off.

No one was ready when they heard someone join her.

"Hello, little birdy."

The voice was smooth and charming, confident in an all too familiar way.

Everyone immediately looked to Allura who was pale in the face with anger.

No.

It couldn't be him.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Lotor asked, a hand sliding onto her hip.

Lance gagged when they felt the phantom sensation. Everyone wanted nothing more than to scream and get Pidge out of there.

“Sore..” she whined, surprising everyone when she barely flinched at Lotor touch.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, I was too rough with you.” Lotor murmured, gently running a hand through her hair.  
“But that’s what happens when you don’t behave, remember?”

“Yes..” Pidge whimpered, body trembling beneath his touch.

“Get some more rest, my little bird. I’ll come get you when it’s time for some food.” Lotor purred, pressing a kiss to her cheek before leaving.

It was too much, Keith practically ripped himself away from the bond.

No.

Not that. Anything but that.

He wanted to find Lotor and rip his hands off for laying a finger on her, punch him till those damned lips that dared to be put on her skin were bloody and broken.

Keith didn’t want to even think about what else had been done to her, how else Lotor could’ve violated the girls privacy.

Lotor was dead when Keith found him.


	7. Controlled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark black hair and piercing purple eyes, a soft touch on her shoulder and someone carrying her to her bed when he thought she’d fallen asleep at her desk.
> 
> Comfort. Home. Him.

“It’s okay, you’re okay..” Lotor murmured, tugging off her shorts.

Pidge had tried to run when he brought her dinner, when her hands were unlocked she’d punched him and made a break for it once she got the rods unhooked from the bed.

She didn’t make it far, her legs were tired from being restrained for nearly a week and she wasn’t nearly as fast as she would’ve liked with the rods holding her down.

Pidge couldn’t even fight back at this point, Lotor had been giving her something in her food.

It made her tired. So so tired.

She could barely even struggle as Lotor stripped her down.

Her shoulder ached from where he’d bitten her when she first arrived. Even pumped with sedatives she could feel the pulsing pain.

‘It’ll be okay.’ She thought, ‘it won’t leave a mark once I’m in the pods, it’ll be like it never happened.’

That’s what Pidge had decided when they first started fighting.

If it didn’t leave a mark, it didn’t happen.

Was it a healthy way to cope? Not at all. But it was what she did anyways.

“Just breathe..” Lotor purred, rubbing his hands along her skin.  
“Remember what we talked about?”

“Breathe..” Pidge repeated, taking a few deep breathes as she was instructed.

The breathing and the sedatives didn’t do anything to ease the pain as Lotor curved two fingers into her heat.

“You know why this is happening.. you misbehaved..” Lotor continued, igniting her whimpering as he thrust his fingers into her harshly.  
“Right?”

“Right-“ she choked out, trembling underneath him.

It burned like all hell. Sure, she’d fingered herself before, she was a seventeen year old girl with a bit too much stress. What else would she do?

But Lotor, he hurt. There was no pleasure, no warm feelings to make her wet, it was just pain. It felt like he was ripping her apart with the claws on the tips of each of his fingers.

Blood was normal. He ripped her insides if she didn’t do or say what he wanted.

“Tell me what you did.” Lotor said firmly, eyes yellow and cold as he stared down at her.

“I-I ran off, I hit you, I took advantage of your kindness-“ Pidge sobbed, she found herself craving when it was just him telling her about the empire. When Lotor would just sit at the edge of the bed and keep his hands off her.

But she’d decided to keep fighting, and how he was violating her.

“What did you learn?” Lotor asked, curling his fingers and causing her to cry out.

“To appreciate you! To listen! I’ll listen! I’ll listen!” She yelled, choking on her own tears.

He smiled, going for another few minutes before pulling his fingers out.

“What do we say?” He hummed, that stupid smug smile still on his face. He was pleased with himself, only a week and he’d trained her so, so well.

And Zethrid had said training one of the Paladins would be difficult.

“Thank you..” Pidge breathed, trying to stop her crying.

She felt disgusting, intruded on and hurt. Pidge had heard horror stories of sexual assault but never did she assume she’d be the one getting drugged and assaulted with the threat of rape right in front of her.

“Good girl.” Lotor smiled, running a hand through her hair and leaning over her.

He gave her a kiss, and Pidge had learned very early on that you gave him that kiss back or else he’d continue on with what he was doing only much much more painful.

 

He pulled away after a few moments, smiling affectionately at her.

“I have to go, duty calls, I’ll be back soon to keep you company. Stay here and behave, little birdy.” He murmured, voice smooth and charming.

It didn’t confuse Pidge why Allura had fallen for him anymore, he was a manipulator and lived off of making people relieve he was something he wasn’t.

Lotor didn’t dress Pidge when he left, simply left her there naked so she could sit in her shame.

She’d given up so easily, and all for what? So that Lotor wouldn’t stick anything else inside of her?

What would the others think? She was supposed to be a Paladin Of Voltron, not a scared little girl who couldn’t hold her own.

Pidge sighed, closing her eyes.

She couldn’t sleep when Lotor was around, she couldn’t risk it so her only chance was to rest when he wasn’t there.

Warm, happy thoughts flooded her brain to keep away the turmoil.

Joyful laughs, celebratory hugs, that stupid food goo and weird Altean stories.

Dark black hair and piercing purple eyes, a soft touch on her shoulder and someone carrying her to her bed when he thought she’d fallen asleep at her desk.

Comfort. Home. Him.

That was what lulled Pidge to sleep.


	8. Communication.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith couldn’t wait until he found Lotor, he’d rip him limb from limb and savor every moment of it.
> 
> “I’m going to kill him..” Keith said quietly.  
> “I’m going to kill him and none of you can stop me..”

Keith was devastated.

How could he let this happen?

He was supposed to protect her. He was black Paladin. The leader of Voltron.

Yet he'd let the shield of Voltron, the green Paladin, the one he cared for the most get captured.

He could remember when he first made his promise to protect Pidge.

She was only ten at the time, Keith was thirteen.

The Kerberos mission had just been announced and to celebrate the Holts were throwing a party.

Well, it was more like a barbecue.

Shiro and Adam had been invited because Shiro was Sam's first choice for pilot and Keith tagged along because, well, where Shiro went he went.

Their house was a good size, could fit the four of them and a dog comfortably and their backyard was large enough to host their party without many people needing to be inside.

Matt was the one who had greeted him and Shiro, the excited golden haired navigationalist was already someone Keith liked.

The way he talked and acted with both him and Shiro.

He didn't treat them any different, hell, Matt encouraged Keith to be as mischievous as he wanted.

Keith was in the middle of wreaking havoc with Matt, the two of them trying to see how burnt they could make the food before someone said something.

That's when he saw Pidge.

The small girl was sitting in the very back corner of the yard, holding her dog close while she worked on what Keith now knows was likely her latest project.

He would never tell the others his first thought he had when he saw her.

She was beautiful.

Her face was a bit scrunched up the way it got when she was focusing, eyes trained on her hands and what parts her fingers moved into place.

She was absolutely beautiful. The only girl who'd ever caught his eye the way she did.

But even more than that, she was a genius. He could tell by just the way she worked she was smarter than he'd ever be.

"That's Katie," Matt smiled when he saw him staring.  
"My little sister."

"She's..." He paused, searching for the right word.

"A genius. She's going to change the world." Matt grinned, finishing the sentence for him.

"Yeah," Keith mumbled, looking away and trying to hide the flush on his cheeks.

"Y'know," Matt hummed, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm going to need someone to look after her while I'm away on my mission."

"Wait, you can't mean me-" Keith stammered.

"Yeah, I mean you." Matt chuckled, pulling Keith close.  
"Protect her for me, okay?"

"I promise.." Keith smiled.

Oh what he'd give to her those days back, to be kids again and go back to innocent stares and amazement at her beauty.

Not that she wasn't beautiful now.

It had been nine years since that day.

Keith was twenty two and Pidge was nineteen. They weren't kids anymore.

But god was she still beautiful, in a different, more mature way.

Her once lanky, boyish figure was gone. Replaced by wider hips and thighs. A slim waist he just wanted to hold and a well rounded chest that fit her figure nicely.

She was absolutely stunning and Keith was more than guilty of staring at her during sparring and thinking about her late at night in ways he probably shouldn't have.

Doing things he probably shouldn't have to the thought of her.

He wasn't the only one who's attention was grabbed by her though. When he was in the Blade many questions about her were asked by younger galra his age.

He heard the whispers about her made in private and how they spoke about her body.

Those Blade members got shut up rather quickly by a luxalite blade being held to their throat and threats that if they spoke of her in that way again they wouldn't be able to speak at all.

The only person he'd talked about it to was Lance.

He didn't know what to do with a crush afterall, and Lance seemed to have an ample amount of experience.

Honestly, despite Lance's odd attempts at flirting he gave good advice.

It was simple, listen to her, be there for her, be the person she needed. If you truly love her, show her you're worthy of being loved back.

Keith also got an inkling feeling at that moment that Lance's feelings for Shiro were a bit more than respect.

Lance has almost melted when Keith told him Shiro was gay.

Hell, Lance was gushing about Shiro to Keith as they walked down to the bridge.

"He was doing his whole captain thing, making all those orders and, ugh! He's hot, Mullet! Very very hot!" Lance whined.

Keith smiled a bit, grateful that Lance wasn't treating him like he had a bullet wound.

"Just talk to him, Shiro would love to spend more time with you." Keith insisted, hand on Lance's shoulder.

No way was he going to tell lance about his brothers crush on him. They could figure out that dumpster fire on their own, Keith had his own mess of feelings to deal with.

His own mess of feelings and situation of getting her back, that was.

They walked down to the bridge of the Atlas where Matt was working on hacking into Lotor's old signal that broadcast through his soldiers and ship audio.

He hadn't ever changed it, likely didn't even know it existed and if he did he probably didn't expect it to be something that could be hacked into.

Who ever wanted live feed of people on a ship just talking afterall?

A ship of a supposed dead man no less.

Well. Apparently the Paladins.

"And it's still running!" Matt cheered, setting up the broadcast.

He flipped through the feed, most of it was just normal life for the soldiers on the ship.

Talking about their latest mission or something remotely interesting that had happened. Trading fighting advice or talking about their opinions of this person or that person.

All oddly mundane things that the entire Altas crew could relate to.

Then something they were interested in came up in their conversation.

Pidge

Some of them referred to her as the green paladin, or the small one, but most referred to her as Lotor's new pet.

It made Keith's skin crawl and grit his teeth.

She was no ones pet. Certainly not Lotor's.

He had to force himself to keep still, he wanted to punch something

They kept listening, Keith stiffening when they heard her.

"Let me go!" Pidge shouted, by the sound of it she was struggling.

"She's all yours until Lotor wants her, boys!" A familiar voice called, Zethrid.

Acxa frowned from her place beside Keith, his half sister was clearly not pleased with her old friends for siding with Lotor a second time.

There was laughter, the clinking of armor hitting the ground and plenty of shouting.

Pidge's voice was drowned out by the shouting and laughter of galra soldiers, so many commenting on her body or what they were considering doing.

Keith had to leave, he could feel himself turning.

His eyes were burning from the color change and he could feel his fangs against his lips. The worst was the burning in his fingertips, his normal nails turning into claws.

This was bad.

“Keith!” Acxa yelled, running after him.

“Don’t.” He growled, the sound deep and raspy.

His sister frowned, carefully grabbing his arm and tugging him along.

“Come on, we need to get you somewhere safe.” She said softly.

Keith wanted to rip his arm away, his sisters touch wasn’t nearly as reassuring as Pidge’s and he didn’t want it. He wanted Pidge’s.

“Ancients, can you calm the hell down?! I’m choking on your sad stupid scent!” Acxa snapped, covering her nose.

She dragged Keith to his room while he mumbled an apology, his own scent starting to get to him as his senses morphed into that of a true galra’s.

The smell was overwhelming and suffocating in its grief, lonely and longing for something. It was borderline pathetic.

However, underneath all that loneliness and sorrow was anger, a turmoil of rage waiting to be let out.

Keith couldn’t wait until he found Lotor, he’d rip him limb from limb and savor every moment of it.

“I’m going to kill him..” Keith said quietly.  
“I’m going to kill him and none of you can stop me..”


	9. Cruelty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't mean what he thought she meant.
> 
> Lotor might have been cruel but he couldn't be that much of a monster.

Her dreams were the same as they had been for years.

Her going home, back to earth, with her dad and Matt.

She could see it every time she closed her eyes.

Her mom waiting for them with BaeBae, all of them crying as they held each other.

Except this time there was someone else.

/he/ was beside her, a soft touch on her shoulder, dark hair tied back and purple eyes locked on her.

He'd tell her to go to her family and she'd tell him to come with her, he was family too after all.

Her mom would love him, obviously, more than she did.

Matt would tease him about all their years out in space and how much bigger he'd gotten or how his weird wolf seemed to like BaeBae a bit too much.

They'd all finally settle down. Renovate that old shack into something they could live in.

His mom and new adopted sister Romelle would visit them more often they would find normal but they wouldn't mind.

It was his family, and Pidge loved them all the same.

BaeBae would be getting far too fat to be normal and he would be the one to realize they would be having a whole lot more dogs soon.

Soft touches would turn into soft kisses and soft movements of his hands over her skin.

Sweet intentions would turn into sweet nothings he whispered to her while they were in bed tangled up in the sheets.

Instead of kneeling to help her up in a fight he'd kneel down to ask her to spend the rest of her life with him.

She'd say yes, of course.

And then there would be wedding bells, a long white dress and him looking far more handsome than he should've with his hair tied back in a braid.

No more fighting.

Just calm, happy days.

No more pain.

That was all she wanted.

Pidge woke up when she heard Lotor come into the room.

"Well goodmorning, sweetheart." Lotor purred, sitting on the bed beside her.  
"How's my lioness doing?"

"Fine.." Pidge sighed, sitting up as much as she could.

"I brought you a new dress, it's purple this time." Lotor smiled, setting the loose long sleeved dress onto the bed.

"It's lovely," Pidge said, forcing herself to smile. He liked it when she responded to what he said, made him think she appreciated what he gave her.

"Come on, dear." Lotor began unhooking the rods restraining her, "I want you to join me for a meal."

Lotor smiled at the surprise on her face. He normally never let her leave his room.

"We need to discuss things." Lotor said simply, undoing all of the cuffs on her body.

"Discuss.. what..?" Pidge asked, sitting up. Her entire body felt sore and stiff. She'd spent a week stretched out so far she thought her joints were going to dislocate afterall.

"Us and how you'll be treated here." Lotor pulled her up and out of the bed, carefully helping her into her new dress.

It looked a lot like Allura's dress, less structured and more of a casual attire, but definitely Altean in design.

"Come along," he said once she was dressed, taking her hand and leading her down the halls.

Lotor was gentle, far more gentle than she was comfortable with.

Something was going on.

"Sit," Lotor smiled, gesturing a throne he'd had made right beside his.

"I.. don't understand.." Pidge mumbled, raising a brow.

"Sit. Beside me, please." Lotor sat down in his own, gently lowering her into her throne since her body was still sore.

Pidge looked down at her hands, scared to meet his eye. Her wrists were a bright red, beginning to blister where the bolts on the restraints had been.

Lotor noticed her stare, calling for someone to bring something she couldn't pronounce.

"I don't mean to hurt you," he said quietly, taking her hand and gently rubbing the ointment he'd had brought onto her wrists.

Pidge had to admit, it soothed the pain.

"I forget how fragile humans are." Lotor continued, careful in his touches. "Well, you're not very fragile on the inside. You're stronger than I expected."

"How kind." Pidge glared, teeth grit.

"I care for you, my lioness. I care for you more than you know." 

Pidge frowned, looking back down to her hands.

"Katie," Lotor murmured.

Now that got her attention, her head jerked up and her eyes locked on Lotor.

"I... how..?" She whispered.

"Allura has told me much about you, as much as I thought my feelings lied with her I realized within moments of being with you that my heart belonged to you." Lotor smiled, golden eyes filled with an odd form of affection.

"I.. I don't.." Pidge stammered, mind racing.

Did Lotor actually have genuine feelings for her? That couldn't be possible, if he actually wanted to be with her he wouldn't be doing this to her.

Besides, no matter how much Lotor wanted to be with her, Pidge didn't want Lotor, she wanted someone else.

She wanted to be with /him./

"I know this is all confusing.. you probably don't understand what's going on and my ways but.. I want to try and show you that my feelings are true." Lotor explained.

"Then let me go." Pidge said immediately.  
"Let me go home to my friends."

"If I let you leave I'd never get you back." Lotor frowned.

"I don't want to be here.." She whimpered, hands shaking.

Lotor's calm demeanor was immediately gone.

He smacked her right across the face, causing her to fall out of the chair and tumble down the steps.

"You will stay here! You will not leave this ship!" Lotor yelled, eyes blazing with fury.

He towered over her, stepping on her skirt so she couldn't scramble any further away.

"You are /mine!/" he shouted, "you will stay with me!"

"I don't want you! I don't want to stay on this ship!" Pidge cried, tears coming to her eyes.  
"I want to go home!"

"Do you not appreciate my kindness?!" Lotor screeched, "Do you not appreciate all I've done for you?!"

"You've kept me tied up and been fingering me with your disgusting claws if I don't say exactly what you want me to say!" Pidge snapped, glaring at him.  
"You're not being kind! You're being an asshole!"

Lotor stared at her for a moment, jaw clenched.

"Call the soldiers, have them gather in the weapons room." Lotor ordered to Ezor who nodded and rushed off to do as she was told.

"If you think I'm cruel, then I'll see how you fair with my men." He hissed.

Pidge paled, eyes going wide as Zethrid picked her up.

No.

He couldn't mean what he thought she meant.

Lotor might have been cruel but he couldn't be that much of a monster.

"No!" She yelled, thrashing in Zethrid's grasp.  
"Let me go!"

Lotor just smiled, watching her.

"Lotor, please! Don't! I'll behave! I'll do what you say! Please!" Pidge begged as she was dragged out of the room.

“I’ll see you soon, my little lioness.” Lotor smirked as the doors closed.


	10. Corrupt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You will not insult her, you will not put her down, she is more than you could /ever/ hope to be."
> 
> It was only then that Acxa nodded and Keith let go of her.

Keith tried to take deep breathes as he felt his body change.

Muscles were contorting and bones were stretching.

“What is going on?!” Keith snapped, struggling from where he was being restrained.

Kolivan had ordered that he be strapped to the medical examination table so they could observe the rapid change to Keith’s body.

“Your genetics are reconfiguring to a Galran genome.” Acxa said simply, not looking up from the tablet she had in hand.

“English! Please!” Keith yelled, trashing as the pain began to grow even worse.

“You’re going to look like one of us,” his mother smiled, seeming proud that her other child was going to look like her. 

She didn’t mind that Keith didn’t look like a Galra, in fact she quite enjoyed his pale skin and dark hair.

It was just a painful reminder at times about the man she’d lost sometimes. The man she’d loved so dearly.

“He’s going to do so much more than look like us,” Kolivan murmured, looking over the scans of Keith’s body.  
“He’s going to be as strong as us, if not more. He’s going to be the best of the best.”

“Really?” Shiro asked, looking over at the Blade leader.

“Of course, he’s got the best of Galra and human genetics.” Acxa hummed, looking over and grinning.  
“A fit, strong human and a model, stealthy assassin? That’s a genetic goldmine.”

“Thank you, dear.” Krolia chuckled, just trying to soothe her son who was not doing so well with the rapid body modifications.

Keith had used to despise his Galra genetics. 

When he first passed the trail and activated his blade he wanted to drain his own corrupted blood out of his body and convince Pidge to create an all human version of his genetics.

Allura had hated him and his cursed genetics. He wanted to bring his dad back from the dead and scream at him for not just choosing a human to bring him into this world with.

When he began to notice the signs of him turning at times he wanted to scream and hide away.

He filed down the claws and broke the fangs that dared to grow in.

He forced himself into the brightest rooms of the castle so his eyes wouldn’t have the chance to adjust to darkness like his Galra eyes wanted to.

Maybe his body wanted to become Galra but he didn’t.

It wasn’t going to happen.

He wouldn’t let it.

Keith remembered the way he felt his ears prick and twist in pain when he saw Pidge get hit down in the middle of a fight.

He remembered how he growled and lunged at the sentry who dared to touch her and didn’t even need his bayard to sink his hand into the torso of the robot.

The primal instinct to protect the small girl was overpowering and borderline terrifying.

He wanted to destroy everything that dared to wish her harm.

Tear them to shreds with his bare hands and rip their throats out with his teeth.

Primal and powerful, an urge to protect and keep the smallest Paladin close.

“Keep your hormones to yourself!” Acxa choked out, covering her nose.

Even Krolia was shrinking away from the scent Keith was giving off.

“It seems like Keith has found someone he wishes to court.” Kolivan said bluntly, causing all the other humans to look over in confusion while the Alteans and Galra seemed surprised.

“Court?!” They all called out loudly.

“I knew it!” Krolia exclaimedz  
“I knew you wanted to court the little green one!”

“Her name is Pidge!” Acxa frowned.

“Oh my goodness,” Allura gasped, “you have a crush on Pidge!”

Lance put a hand over his mouth to stay quiet, trying his best not to start laughing right off the bat.

Shiro just looked confused, how did he not know that his little brother had a crush? 

He and Keith told each other everything!

“Can you all please stop talking?!” Keith growled, claws scraping against the metal of the table.

“Are we sure he isn’t just trying to claim her? I mean, I can smell way too much possessiveness on him.” Acxa grumbled, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Keith hissed loudly, jerking aggressively against his restraints. A few of them were starting to come loose.

He knew what the difference between a courting and a claim was.

A courting was respectful.

An offering to invite someone into your life and protect them. To give them everything they deserve and help them become all they could be.

It was giving yourself to them and showing them you could be what they need.

A claim, it was something far more sinister.

A claim was taking someone, turning them into your personal slave. A pet. They wouldn’t have free will or the ability to fight. You wouldn’t give them the chance.

It was taking everything they had and making it yours.

“Do you really think I would do that?! Do I really think I was hurt her like that?!” Keith yelled, pulling on the restraints to the point that they all finally burst.

“Everyone get back!” Krolia yelled, pushing the Paladins behind her.

The halfbreed hissed loudly, baring his fangs while Acxa’s small layer of fur bristled.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to get at, but it isn’t going to end well if you keep this up.” Keith snarled, flexing his claws and squaring his shoulders threateningly.

“You’re acting like a kit, Keith!” Acxa snapped, her own claws extracting from her fingertips.

“Stop it, both of you!” Kolivan growled, ears laying flat in anger.

“Do you really think I’m so low and cruel that I’d just claim her?! Do you really think I don’t have the decency to try and court her?!” Keith yelled, skin beginning to have purple splotches.

“You’re giving off a scent like a rabid Galra who’s going into rut for the first time! Excuse me for thinking you’re going to snap! And this is just proving my point!” His sister shouted in return.

“Acxa, stop it. This is his first transformation.” Krolia frowned, grabbing her daughters arm.

The two young Galra still hissed and scrambled to attack each other, it sounded like two angry cats fighting.

Keith eventually had Acxa pinned, hands around her throat while her claws dug into his upper arms to try and get him off.

“You really think I’m going to sink down to /his/ level?! Claim Katie and take all that I love away from her?!” Keith growled, grip around her throat tightening.

“Your own damn fault for deciding you wanted to claim a small little human who can’t even defend herself! She’s barely even able to present herself as someone worthy of being courted!” Acxa snapped, struggling to get air into her lungs.

“What did you just say?” Keith hissed quietly, the room going silent.

Rage filled his eyes and his skin was a pale, dusty lavender.

“She’s not worth your courting efforts. Find someone bet-“ Acxa was cut off by Keith’s claws sinking into the sides of her neck.

Not enough to cause any real damage but enough to show he wasn’t one to be messed with.

“Watch your tongue, or else you won’t have one by the time I’m through with you.” Keith said firmly.

Kolivan was tempted to step in, stop Keith from killing his own family.

“You will not insult her, you will not put her down, she is more than you could /ever/ hope to be.”

It was only then that Acxa nodded and Keith let go of her.

He growled lowly until she backed away, his sister looking a bit scared of him.

“Anyone else got any complaints?” Keith snapped, looking over at everyone with a sharp glare.

No one said a word, all a bit in shock at the aggression Keith had shown.

Sure, he’d always been a hothead and had always been a fighter but he’d never openly attacked one of his own family members.

No one stopped him as Keith stormed out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

“He really is trying to court her.” Kolivan said quietly after he left.

“Thank god, I was nervous he was never going to do it.” Lance sighed.


	11. Contaminated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’d be beautiful, so, so beautiful.
> 
> Lotor just hoped she wouldn’t die from the amount of quintessence he was going to pump into her body.

Pidge froze as she was dumped into the weapons room, a good twenty soldiers waiting.

They each were large, intimating Galra. The type the others would warn her to be careful about facing off with in a fight.

They all stared her down like she was a piece of meat, eyes undressing her from where she was thrown on the floor.

"Well isn't this a beauty," one of the soldiers grinned, stepping forward.

He cupped her face in his hand, thumbing over her cheek and smiling when she tried to pull away.

The galra didn't let her, his grip on her was firm.

"Please don't," she whispered, feeling his other hand grip the dress she was wearing.

Pidge didn't get another word before the fabric was ripped off her body and hands began to wander across her skin.

"Stop!" She yelled, trying to push them away and squirm.

She hated it, hated the way she hands felt against her body.

Pidge pushes and shoved and cried. She didn't want this, she didn't want any of this.

She didn't want the fingers sliding inside of her cunt or the claws skimming over her breasts and toying at her nipples.

Pidge didn't want the way her jaw was pushed open and fingers were forced down her throat to see how much she could take before she gagged.

The sound of armor being thrown off the side and undersuits being unzipped filled the silence between her sobbing.

She preferred the silence.

Pidge couldn't even shriek when she felt one of them force themselves inside of her.

The Galra was big, unbearably big and the pain was that of another world.

One thrust was all it took for her to begin screaming despite the fingers in her mouth.

It was too much, it hurt like all hell and Pidge couldn't take it.

"You're beautiful," the galra who's cock was currently inside her grinned, "no wonder Lotor intends to claim you."

It was one after the other, inside of her and down her throat and in her mouth.

Some merely just watched and touched themselves, but not a single bit of her was left uncovered.

"You're doing wonderful," the Galra pushing his cock down her throat purred, he gripped her hair tightly, keeping her head in place.

Another gripped her hips, maybe the fifteenth to be fucking her till she couldn't remember what was going on.

Pidge felt light headed, maybe it was from the lack of oxygen or maybe it was from the amount of blood she was loosing from all of the harsh bites on her body.

Either way, it wasn't good.

When her mouth was finally empty she began sobbing and begging them to stop, to take her to Lotor.

She wanted Lotor, god she wanted Lotor. 

She wanted his kind words and the soft bed.

Pidge wanted to go back to her peaceful dreams of being able to go home with her team and her special Galra.

The way her body wasn't reacting the pain of the galra inside of her and the claws ripping into her skin was concerning but she didn't seem to care.

She just wanted to be out of that room and back somewhere somewhat safe.

Pidge didn't know when she passed out or how long she was out, but she did know that when she woke up she was curled up in a corner.

A galra was sat beside her, letting her rest her head in his lap while he gently stroked her hair.

Pidge tried to move but all of the dried fluids on her body prevented that.

The purple stained cum and spit cracked and caused more pain than she enjoyed whenever she so much as shifted.

The galra noticed the panic in her eyes when she looked at him and was quick to gesture to the fact that he was fully clothed.

"My name is Lahn, I'm a Blade of Marmora." He explained quietly, "I know you're in a lot of pain, and that you're very scared.. but I need you to please be calm. I want to help you.."

"Where's Lotor...?" She whispered, looking around.

"Green Paladin.. you don't want to go back to Lotor.." Lahn frowned, grip on her tightening just a hair which made her son.

"Where's Lotor?!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Lahn murmured, "calm down. You're okay. You're safe.."

"Take me to Lotor!" Pidge yelled, tears rolling down her eyes.

Lahn jumped and nodded, carefully moving her off her lap and getting up.

He was quick to make the alert that the soldiers were all done with Pidge. Something that all the others had neglected to do.

She curled up into herself and sobbed, trying to ignore how the small movement pained her.

It was only ten minutes before Lotor came down to get Pidge.

He smiled when he saw the way she looked up when he entered the room.

"There's my little lioness." The prince purred, crouching down beside her.

"Lotor-" She choked out, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!"

"I know, little one. I know." He hummed, carefully scooping her up.

Lotor was obviously pleased with the way she cling to him, afraid to let him go.

"Let's get you a bath." He chuckled, taking her out of the room.

Lahn frowned, waiting until the door shut to rub his eyes.

This was going to be an interesting conversation with Kolivan.

Pidge could barely even think about Lahn and the fact that he'd offered her help.

She could just think about the consequences of what would happen if she dared to disobey Lotor again.

"You’re okay, my little lioness, you’re alright.” He assured her as they walked, his voice was sickly sweet. 

The small Paladin held onto Lotor tightly, his signal that he’d won and that he could begin the next step in his plan.

The prince look her to a large room that looked like an elegant bathhouse you’d see the ruins of in Greece.

He looked around at the five pools, eventually choosing one and carefully lowering her in.

The water was warm, not hot, but warm.

It felt like a comforting hug from Hunk and radiated safety.

Lotor was cautious as he took his armor off, making sure it didn’t make a sound.

There was no need to scare what was already his.

Pidge flinched when Lotor got into the water next to her but calmed down when he murmured that it was just him.

Lotor explained the new rules to her as he cleaned off her body and gently scrubbed her hair.

They were simple, even a kit who’d just opened their eyes could follow them.

She was to stay by his side unless told otherwise.

She was not to speak to anyone else unless Lotor gave her permission.

She was to sleep in his bed when he tells her and wake when he tells her.

She was to wear whatever clothing he provided and was not allowed to take any clothing from anyone else.

She was to say please if she wanted something from him and thank you whenever he gave something to her.

She was to respond to his, and his orders alone.

She was to take whatever medications, medicines or body modifications he gave her to.

And lastly, she was to be grateful for the kindness he was showing to her. Because he could’ve thrown her out to the rabid soldiers who would still be having their way with her if he hadn’t decided she deserved to be with him.

Lotor smiled when she agreed to everything, but he already knew she would.

He’d been delaying the rut of those soldiers for weeks and he’d made sure they did a lasting damage on her.

Lotor took the opportunity of the small girl just sitting next to him to decide what he’d want done as well.

He quite enjoyed her pale skin and the darker markings that were dashed across it.

He’d recalled the humans called them freckles.

He’d change where they were concentrated and smooth out the skin, make them look more like purposeful markings.

Humans also had a small layer of what he knew wasn’t fur, it was far too thin. It was almost like they were covered in a fuzzy layer of hair.

He’d get rid of that, make the skin as smooth as glass.

Her figure would need to be changed as well, more defined and less narrow.

The Paladin wasn’t a girl afterall, she was a woman.

The hair would be made softer, like silk and less thin at the touch.

He’d also need to make adjustments to her eyes.

The color was mostly fine, he’d add some more gold to the mixture and thicken her lashes.

Her lips would need to be fuller as well and a natural flush would need to be put into her skin.

She’d be beautiful, so, so beautiful.

Lotor just hoped she wouldn’t die from the amount of quintessence he was going to pump into her body.


	12. Change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Shiro.” Lance pushed himself up, pulling him into a kiss.  
> “We deserve this. We deserve a bit of a release for a change.”

Keith's heart raced when Kolivan told him they found out that a Blade member was on the ship.

"Lahn will be calling soon. We need to be ready." Kolivan explained, everyone was on the bridge of the Atlas and was there for Kolivan and Krolia's briefing.

"He's already given us two reports, from what he's said Pidge is unharmed and simply being restrained." Kolivan said, "she's been there for over a month and if Lotor hasn't done anything then he likely won't do anything."

"What do you mean if he hasn't done anything..?" Shiro frowned, stepping forward.   
"He kidnapped her! He's done plenty!"

"He hasn't genetically modified her or turned her into a robeast like more of his captives. He's barely even touched her. The fact that he's done so little is a miracle." Krolia explained, "Lotor normally lives to turn those he takes into something entirely new."

"So why isn't he doing anything..?" Lance mumbled.

"Because he wants to her as a bargaining tool, dumbass." Acxa snapped, "he's going to try and get something from us in exchange for Pidge."

Keith growled, fists clenching at his sides.

"So, what does he want?" Allura asked, frowning.

None of them liked the idea of Pidge being used as a form of currency.

"We don't give him what he wants." Acxa hissed, "it's a trap either way."

"What?!" Keith growled.  
"We're getting Pidge back!"

"Not if it costs us peoples lives and information!" Acxa argued, glaring at her brother.

"I will not give up Katie!" Keith shouted, claws extending.

"You two are not getting into another fight!" Krolia screamed, shoving the two Galra apart, "we are getting Katie back and taking Lotor down, do you understand?!"

The two reluctantly nodded, shying away from each other.

"We will not have fights going on while Lahn calls, understood?" Krolia scolds, sounding like she was trying to get two toddlers to behave when one of her friends was about to come over.

The call couldn't come soon enough, Keith could barely wait to hear some news about Pidge.

Hopefully good news.

Lahn looked concerned when the call opened, that was out of the ordinary for a Blade member.

"Lahn, report." Kolivan barked, as stoic as ever.

"Extraction will more difficult than predicted, sir." Lahn sighed.

"Explain."

"Lotor.. he's.."

"Lotor's what?!" Keith snapped, newly grown short layer of fur bristling.

"He's done what he needed to do to break the green paladin." Lahn frowned.  
"He has a group of soldiers have a late rut and then just throw her in."

"Any news of her body's condition?" Kolivan asked.

"Damaged, at the very least. I couldn't confirm anything. When I tried to tell her who I was she just asked for Lotor."

"She /what/?!" Keith screeched, panic in his eyes.

No no no no no!

Lotor couldn't get her!

Not when they were so close to getting her out of there!

"We'll need to modify the extraction plan, if she's being conditioned the way Lotor wants her to be a violent route will be traumatizing for her mental state." Lahn explained.

"We need to get her out as soon as possible, the less time she spends with Lotor the better." Krolia growled, glare sharp.

If Keith didn't kill Lotor, it was clear she would.

"Any modifications made?" Kolivan frowned.

"...yes." Lahn murmured, looking down.

"What modifications?" Keith asked, Shiro and lance both putting a hand on his shoulder or arm to keep calm.

"I'm not sure, she's been with the Druids for days.." Lahn murmured, "all that anyone has heard is rumors, we're not even allowed within the operating room for security checks."

"Do you think he's messing with her brain?!" Hunk yelled, already jumping from one bad idea to the next.

The poor guy had been freaking out non stop.

"Unlikely. Lotor enjoys watching his prisoners give in far too much." Lahn huffed.

"Where is she?" Keith growled.

"Excuse me?" Lahn asked, brow   
quirked.

"Where is she?!" Keith yelled, "I'm coming to get her!"

"That's not a good idea, an attack on Lotor is pointless when he has her under his control."

"She's not under his control!"

"She thinks he's safe!" Lahn snapped, "she thinks he's going to protect her and care for her! Pidge thinks Lotor is the one she's supposed to be with! If you attack him she /will/ defend him!"

"No, she won't!" Keith shouted, slamming his fist down on the console. Some of the metal cracked underneath the force and Shiro winced.

"Katie is going come home, she's not attached to Lotor, the moment she sees us she's going to know she's coming home." He growled, eyes filled with anger and possessiveness.

Keith gave one last threatening hiss to Lahn before he stormed off to his room.

Lance and Shiro came to talk to him about an hour later.

Keith was pacing his room, clutching his knife and seeming torn between stabbing something or just throwing the blade at the wall.

"Keith," Lance frowned.

"She's not attached to Lotor." Keith said instantly, not even sparing Lance a glance.

He was angry and frustrated, his voice and body language gave it all away.

"I know, Keith. Lahn just wants us to prepare in case she is. You know how Lotor can mess with people.." Shiro said softly, hand on Lance's shoulder.

"Pidge is smarter than him, she wouldn't fall for his tricks!" The galra hissed, teeth grit.

He still didn't spare the two a glance, to busy with his pacing.

"Lotor could've done something to break her, you know that we just want to be careful." Lance insisted.

"We don't need to be careful! We need to get in there, get Pidge than blow that place to high fucking hell!" Keith roared, finally throwing the knife.

It stuck right into the metal of the wall, a clean slit into the steel.

Lance and Shiro both looked at each other in concern.

"Right.." Shiro murmured, "uh.. Lance and I are going to go.."

The captain of the Atlas looked down at the blue Paladin, silently asking if they were going with plan B.

Lance nodded, eyes wide with fear at the aggression Keith was displaying.

The two backed out of the room, waiting for the door to lock to put in the lockdown code for the room.

"Shiro!!!" Keith screeched as soon as he realized.

"It's just until we figure out a plan! We can't have you attacking everyone anytime we try and discuss things!" Lance assured him, holding onto Shiro tightly who'd wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Fuck you guys!" Keith snapped.

"Just take some time to cool down!" Shiro yelped; quick to pull Lance down the hall.

The younger pilot didn't mind the way Shiro kept his hand on his hip at all, or the way he was pulled closer as they walked.

He quite enjoyed it actually.

"How are you feeling?" Shiro asked quietly, looking down at him.

"I'm alright.. a bit nervous," he admitted.  
"I'm scared she's not going to be in great shape when we get to her.."

"This is Pidge we're talking about, she'll be alright." Shiro smiled, though he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself of that.

Lance nodded, pressing a bit closer to Shiro.

The older man smiled, fighting back his blush.

"Lance.. I.." He stammered, "I've been meaning to tell you, before this whole mess happened, I really like-"

"Shut up and kiss me," Lance breathed and just like that Shiro's mouth was on his.

It took no time for a quick peck to turn into a hungry kiss and Shiro's hands moving from Lance's waist to his ass.

It took no time for Lance to grab onto his shoulders and pull him closer.

It took no time for Shiro to lift him up and press him against the wall as the kisses grew in heat and desperation.

It took no time for Lance's fingers to tangle themselves into Shiro's hair and grind his hips against the other mans while Shiro's prosthetic snuck it's way up his shirt.

He kept reminding himself that he deserved this, he and Shiro deserved a small break before they both broke down and couldn't help Pidge.

He kept telling himself there was nothing wrong with him and Shiro doing what they were doing as he was quickly carried to Shiro's room.

They deserved this his brain reminded him as he was gently laid down on Shiro’s bed.

They deserved all of this, that’s what he told himself as Shiro stripped him and pressed his mouth against Lance’s neck.

They deserved the break they gave each other Lance thought as Shiro bit down on his skin and opened up the lube.

His thoughts were gone as soon as one of Shiro’s fingers, cold with the lube, slid into him.

“Oh, fuck-“ He choked out, grip on Shiro’s hair tightening.

“Color?” He asked quietly, hand stopped as soon as his entire forefinger was inside of the smaller boy.

“Green..” Lance breathed, already wanting more. He didn’t mind that Shiro hadn’t even bothered to warm up the lube or give him much of a warning.

Damnit, he just wanted more.

“Good boy,” Shiro growled when lance took another two fingers without whining.

Sure, Lance was halfway convinced this was all just frustration sex, but even frustration sex was good sex.

And damn was frustration sex with Shiro more than good sex.

That man knew his way around a body.

His fingers thrust at just the right pace and curled at just the right angle to make Lance keen and cry out.

Shiro’s free hand wandered Lance’s body, feeling over every inch of it while he mumbled compliments.

“You’re gorgeous,” he breathed, breath heavy and hot against Lance’s skin, “so, so gorgeous..”

“I want you,” Lance whimpered, tugging at Shiro’s hair roughly.

“You’ll have me, baby blue.. deep breathes.” Shiro said quietly, slowly working Lance open.

He figured he would’ve gone with the whole, ‘patience yields focus line’ but Lance also figured Shiro wanted to make sure Lance couldn’t on anything for the next few hours.

Lance whimpered when Shiro pulled out his fingers but any other complaints were quickly silenced when something else of Shiro’s replaced them.

He gasped softly, entire body tensing up.

“Deep breathes, come on, baby blue.. you can take it..” Shiro whispered, rubbing circles into Lance’s hips with his thumbs.

He nodded, he could take it. He just needed a minute.

It had been almost five years since he’d last had sex afterall.

Saving the universe and whatnot didn’t really give him a lot of time to think about getting fucked or fucking someone.

He could barely even think when Shiro started moving, everything was overrode by pleasure.

“Good, you’re doing so, so good,” Shiro praised, eyes wide with admiration at how well the tan boy was taking him.

Lance was doing everything he could to keep himself quiet, one had pressed over his mouth, leaning against a pillow to try and muffle the sound, sheets stuffed between his teeth.

Shiro crushes every attempt to be silent.

He tugged on Lance’s wrist, pulling his hand away from his mouth.

When Lance tried to muffle his voice he grabbed the pillow and threw it to the other side of the room with a growl.

Lance whimpered when Shiro forced open his jaw and took out the sheets.

“I want to hear you,” He snapped, thrusting up into Lance roughly.

He moaned loudly, entire body shuddering.

“Shiro-“ he choked out, gasping for air as it was forced out of him.

Shiro didn’t stop, if anything he just went faster.

Lance could barely even speak as Shiro harshly snapped his hips against Lance’s.

“Good boy, such a good boy,” he huffed, voice deep and heavy right against Lance’s ear.

“Shiro!” Lance yelled as he came, hips bucking upwards. He hadn’t even realized Shiro’s hand was on his cock and jacking him off.

“Just a bit longer,” Shiro growled, stroking Lance’s cock until it was soft.

His pace went from rough to slow and affectionate.

Lance could barely process how affectionate the sweet nothings Shiro whispered to him were.

“You’re gorgeous, so, so, gorgeous, baby blue.. I’ve wanted you for so long... you’re so much more than I could ever imagine..” he murmured, “the love of my life.. so so wonderful..”

Lance could barely even speak as Shiro pulled out and came hard all across the smaller mans stomach.

“Lance...” Shiro murmured, “I-I’m sorry.. I shouldn’t have dragged you over and into this-“

“Hey, Shiro.” Lance pushed himself up, pulling him into a kiss.  
“We deserve this. We deserve a bit of a release for a change.”


	13. Complacent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though, the mixture in the water the Druids made to keep her more complacent did help wonders in training the Paladin to behave.

Pidge woke up late in the morning, eyes barely fluttering open as the lightening of the room was turned up so it looked more warm and bright.

Like a sunrise.

"Good morning, my little lioness." Lotor purred, sitting on the edge of the bed and running a hand through her hair.

"Morning.." She mumbled, taking Lotor's outstretched hand and letting him help her sit up.

They'd gotten into a comfortable routine, they'd been doing it for the two weeks since Pidge had left the Druids table of modifications.

"I was thinking we should put you in gold today, it would compliment your eyes and hair so well." Lotor smiled, walking over to the closet where he kept all her clothing.

"Gold..?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Would you prefer a different color?" Lotor asked, "red could also be a good option for the day."

Red.

Pidge felt a jolt through her entire body at that word.

Red.

God, she loved red.

She loved her red.

She loved him.

Her fantasies were all flooding back, his smile and his eyes.

His black hair and pale complexion.

"Katie,"

It was white hair and dark lavender skin that broke her out of her dream.

"What would you prefer? Gold or red?" Lotor asked, gazing over at her.

It wasn't as much of a question as it was a threat.

It was a dare to defy him.

He knew exactly what the color meant to her.

He knew exactly what he meant to her.

She bit her lip, looking down at her hands.

"Gold.." Pidge whispered, holding onto the sheets tightly.

"Good choice." Lotor said smugly, pulling out a loose gold dress.

It reminded her of the gowns Greek empresses wore.

Chitons, they were called chitons. She remembered that from her history class.

God, that was years ago.

"Breakfast is on its way, come on, let's get you ready for the day while we wait." Lotor hummed, pulling her out of the bed and to her feet.

"Yes, Lotor.." Pidge mumbled, following after him.

He had her strip out of the dark purple silk gown, watching as the loose fabric pooled at her feet.

He smiled at the changes he'd made to her body.

Lotor had thinned her out, nearly skin and bones in her arms. 

She wasn't going to be doing any fighting, so there wasn't any need for muscle.

Her shoulders, though already narrow before the modifications, were now rounded out and less bony.

Her breasts had the most noticeable difference in his opinion.

Once a modest B cup were now bordering on a D cup. He'd rounded them out, made them a bit softer and tailored to fit right into his hands.

Her waist had been pinched as far as it went without damaging anything.

He didn't want to break and reform her bones or her organs.

That would be counter productive.

He'd also widened her hips, rounded it out so she had a true hourglass figure.

Not to mention what he'd done between her legs.

She'd be able to take him with ease, or anyone else for that matter.

All she'd feel is pleasure, no more pain.

And her skin, his favorite thing was her skin.

He'd made it feel like porcelain with some give to it, if marble was soft, that would be the texture of her skin.

It had all been smoothed out of course as well, any discoloration or visible veins were hidden.

The only color that remained was the flush on her skin when she was deep in pleasure or embarrassment and the freckles that speckled her across her shoulders, thighs and face.

Lotor's hands grazed across her skin as he clipped on her bra for the day and observed her face.

He'd fixed her face as well.

Her eyes had gold flecks in them now, just enough to reflect the light and make her look otherworldly in the sun.

Her lashes had also been thickened and lengthened, giving them a doll like effect.

Every scar, bump and imperfection was gone.

She looked beautiful.

"It think this'll fit you wonderfully, my little lioness." Lotor smiled as he helped her into the gown.

Of course it fit her perfectly, it was tailored just for her afterall.

"Wonderful, lioness. The light of my life.." he continued, hands on her waist as he pulled Pidge close.

She just nodded, carefully putting her hands on his shoulders.

"No more pain from now on, only pleasure." He murmured, pressing affectionate kisses to her face.

"Yes, sir.." Pidge whispered.

"My beautiful lioness, you'll stay by my side until the end of the universe.."

"End of the universe..?" Pidge asked, looking up at him in confusion.

Didn't he mean till the end of her life?

"Of course, the end of the universe. Do you really think I'd let age take you?" Lotor smiled, cupping her face in his hands.

"What do you mean?" She whimpered, beginning to get nervous at his intentions with her.

"I'll make it that you age along with me!" Lotor grinned, "whenever you want, if you wish to be younger I'll make it so! If you wish to be older, just say! Age is under Druid control, and I refuse to let it take you from me." 

"You're going to make me age like you.." Pidge gasped, eyes wide.

"Of course! An emperor needs his empress." He said affectionately, pulling Pidge into a soft kiss.

Lotor really intended to keep her at his side until he said she could die.

He really wanted to keep her as his personal pet.

That kept running through her head as they went about their day.

She stayed glued to Lotor's side, eyes low as she listened to him ramble through his meetings and battle plans.

Pidge got punished that day as well, she'd misspoken and tried to leave his side.

That had gotten her half an hour locked in a room with a Galra who claimed he'd never seen something as beautiful as she was.

Lotor only frowned when he returned.

"Your dress is ruined." He sighed.

She had to spend the rest of the day in the tattered remains of her clothing, the fabric ripped and barely staying on her skin.

Pidge ended up sobbing when Lotor took her to her nightly bath.

"I know, I know." He whispered, gently scrubbing her back with a calming, lavender scented soap.

"I'm sorry!" She whimpered, clinging to him as much as she could.

"I know, my dear. You know now, though. You know what you have to do to behave." He smiled, running a hand through his hair.

He liked the nightly bathes, she always ended up apologizing and begging for his forgiveness. Which he always gave if she apologized enough.

Though, the mixture in the water the Druids made to keep her more complacent did help wonders in training the Paladin to behave.

"My beautiful lioness, I know you know that you just made a mistake." Lotor said softly, pressing kisses to the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry.. I'll behave.." she whispered, voice quiet and scared.

"I know you will," he said happily, running his hands along her skin down to her hips.

"Do you forgive me..?" Pidge asked, letting Lotor pull her into his lap.

"Of course I forgive you, love." Lotor hummed, stroking his cock as he felt over her hips and butt.

"Thank you.." she mumbled, not even resisting as he slid into her cunt.

Lotor groaned, she was tight and hot. She fit around him perfectly, just to his delight.

He was happy that she wasn't fighting back or crying, even in the two weeks after the Druids returned her she'd resisted him whenever he tried to fuck her.

But now, she was complacent as a prisoner that had been being trained for years.

"I love you," Lotor said as he slammed his hips into hers, groaning at how she felt.

"What do you say?" He growled when she stayed quiet.

"I love you too.." Pidge whimpered.


	14. Complex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither of them knew how complex courting was until that moment.
> 
> Keith was about ready to start yelling curses when the door unlocked.

Keith's rook was coated in scratch marks and his bed was ripped to near shreds.

"Let me out!" Keith shouted any time someone walked by his room.  
"I need to find Katie! I need to save her!"

Two weeks.

He'd been locked away in his room for over two weeks.

Only Lance was kind enough to give him updates on the plan or Pidge.

"She's not doing well.." Lance whimpered, sitting on the other side of the door.

"What's Lotor doing to her?" Keith asked quietly, clawing at the floor with nerves.

"He's got her under some spell, she's not fighting him. Just sitting at her side like a dog." Lance growled, just as angry as Keith.

"She's just biding her time." Keith insisted, "she's not that stupid to side with him."

Lance frowned, hugging his knees tightly.

"I hope she is.. I don't want Lotor to have a hold over her.. she doesn't deserve that.." 

"She's so young, Lance," Keith said quietly, trying not to cry.  
"She's only seventeen.. she shouldn't be dealing with this.."

"Pidge is strong, she can handle herself," Lance murmured, trying desperately to convince himself that she would be alright.

"I don't want her to be hurt, Lance," Keith was crying now, tears rolling down his face as he sniffles.  
"I want her to live a normal life and be happy.."

"I know you do, Keith.." Lance said softly, "we all do.."

"I /love/ her, Lance, I love her so fucking much and it's killing me that I can't help her.." Keith sobbed loudly, entire body shaking.

"I want her to be here, to be with me so I can hold her and make her feel better.. I want her to be with me.. I want her to love me back.."

Lance smiled, chuckling a bit.

"What makes you say she doesn't?" He asked quietly.

"I'm half galra, I'm a hot head, I never knew how to talk to her, I yelled at her constantly, all I ever did was order her around, I'm a mess of a leader and she's going to hate me for not rescuing her sooner!" He cried, trying to contain himself as his entire body was overtaken by sobs.

"How do you know she didn't love you for that..?" Lance smiled.

"How could she love any of that?!" Keith sobbed, "I'm a fuck up!"

"Well, if I tell you about her emotional word vomit do you promise you won't tell her that I told you?" Lance chuckled, knowing full well Keith would end up telling her and he'd end up dead for his betrayal to their late night talks.

"Promise.." Keith smiled, he hadn't expected a gossip lesson with Lance to cheer him up as much as it did.

An odd sense of normality came from it, a comforting moment of them just being normal people just ending their teen years.

"She finds the Galra thing to be a ridiculous turn on, which, now I can never look at you when you start to turn Galra the same way again. I didn't need to know about her late night masturbation sessions." Lance gagged audibly at the mere thought of one of his best friends doing such an act.

"She finds your temper and lack of ability to communicate oddly endearing, which, confuses the fuck out of me. I've never met someone who finds miscommunication cute," lance rolled his eyes, sighing softly.

"She does not," Keith chuckled, smiling to himself.

"Oh, but she does! And your shitty leadership skills? When you're not almost getting us killed she finds that cute as well. Pidge just wants someone who's willing to try apparently."

Lance grinned at the memory of their smallest Paladin sitting on his bed and gushing about Keith while he brushed her hair and lectured her about how she should be taking better care of it.

"Well, I'm more than willing to try," Keith murmured.

"Exactly!" Lance exclaimed, "she also for some reason finds your mullet attractive and thinks you staring off into space is something to be desired!"

"Who would've thought," Keith said jokingly.

"I know she's supposed to be a genius but apparently all her brain cells went towards coding and not her interest in men!" Lance huffed, not really joking all that much.

"Hey!" Keith snapped, growling.

"Listen, buddy, I can't guarantee that she loves you or any of that bullshit like you do with her, but I can promise you that she likes you and has legitimate romantic interest in you which is more than any other girl will ever have for you!" Lance huffed angrily, crossing his arms.

"Don't be a dick!" Keith frowned, slamming his fist against the door.

"I'm being honest!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm being nice to you!"

"You're being rude!"

"Can you two shut up?! Keith! We leave in five hours!" Shiro shouted from outside.

Keith grinned at that, jumping up from his spot and shouting with joy.

They were going to save Pidge!

Keith would finally be able to go and get her!

He looked around his room, suddenly paling.

It was a mess!

How was he supposed to court her and provide her a safe and comforting space in these conditions?!

"Lance! Shiro! You need to let me out! I need to get things ready!" He screeched, scrambling for the door.

"What do you mean 'get things ready'? You can get into your armor when we go to leave!" Shiro huffed, obviously not ready to let Keith out.

"How am I supposed to court her like this?! I need a bigger room! Clean sheets and blankets! I need to make things ready for her!" He yelled and tried his best not to growl when Shiro and Lance both laughed.

Neither of them knew how complex courting was until that moment.

Keith was about ready to start yelling curses when the door unlocked.

"You can have the big room," Shiro said, rolling his eyes.  
"Lance and I will get you everything you need."

Keith grinned, barely yelling a thank you as he ran off to go get the room ready.

He was pleased with how clean the room was, maybe a few minor messes but nothing he couldn't handle.

Keith quickly got to work with tidying up the room, making sure everything was absolutely perfect.

He removed anything that could be even remotely threatening, the last thing he wanted was for Pidge to be scared in any way.

He gathered up all the pillows from the furniture in the room, and admittedly surrounding room and piled them all up on the bed.

Lance came in with literal carts of blankets and any other soft material Pidge had the possibility of being wrapped in he could find and Keith almost cheered with absolute joy.

Immediately he was sorting all the materials.

Blankets went into one pile, extra pillows into another, towels, furs and sheets all sorted.

Then came the sitting of those that could be used in the comforting, safe place he was trying to build.

Keith growled at the scent of anyone but his own on the materials.

If he could cover up the scent with his own then it could be used, but if not, it wasn't good enough to be used.

No trace of anyone else was allowed within that room.

Time had gotten away from him, Keith was too busy searching for the cinnamon scented bath soap and candles as well as figuring out the right settings for the lights so he could make it as cozy as humanly possible.

He only snapped out of it wen he caught whiff of Shiro's scent in the room.

Immediately Keith was snarling and growling loudly, fur bristling as he turned to attack Shiro.

"Woah! Woah!" Shiro yelled, backing out of the room before Keith could sink his claws into Shiro's face.

"We're going to leave in twenty minutes, you need to get into your armor and get to the black lion," he explained, slowly and carefully so Keith could understand him. Even in his sudden rage.

Keith's anger vanished into determination, as soon as he finished checking everything he was rushing to the lions hangers and getting into his armor.

Since they got to the Atlas their armor had been redone into their proper colors.

Keith's armor was black, Lance's was red and Allura's was blue.

It made things a bit easier.

The mixup was a bit too complex for even Keith’s brain sometimes.

"Alright!" Keith yelled, "Let's go get Pidge!"


	15. Contort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew the real intention behind all of this, to show off that she was truly tamed and trained and belonged to Lotor.

Lotor keeps his grip on her hand gentle as they walk down the hall.

“Are you ready?” He asks, smiling down at her.

Pidge nods, giving him a nervous smile in return.

Lotor has decided today was the day he announced that Pidge was his claim and that she was to be his empress.

It was a good day to do so, Lotor had all of the Galran factions gathering to decide what they were going to do about Voltron.

“Are you nervous?” He asked, moving his hand from her hand to her shoulder.

“A bit..” Pidge sighed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

It never wanted to stay in place now that it was practically silk.

“Don’t be,” Lotor smiled, stopping and turning so he was facing her.  
“You’re going to do great, I wouldn’t have chosen you if I didn’t believe otherwise.”

“I thought you chose me because I was the easiest to get to..” Pidge sighed, looking down at her feet.

Lotor kept her barefoot or else in soft slippers, he knew she felt more comfortable in those than heels.

“Maybe at first, but it only took me a few days to realize that you’re the best in the entire universe I could’ve chosen..” he murmured, gently grabbing onto her waist and pulling her close.

“Katie, you’re smart and wonderful, you’ve made me happier than ever..” he pressed his forehead against hers, “you’re the light of my life.. the one I want..”

“Lotor..” Pidge whimpered, hands going to his shoulders.

She didn’t know if she wanted to push him away or get him closer.

All of her emotions and feelings towards Lotor were jumbled up.

Every fiber of her being told her to hit him and scream and run and escape, but the fear and discipline Lotor had instilled in her took over and told her to stay.

“I love you, Katie.. I really do..” He smiled, pulling her into a soft kiss.

For once it wasn’t malicious, no disciplinary intent behind it, no anger.

It wasn’t a training device, it was his honest to god affection.

Pidge didn’t push him away or try to hit him.

She didn’t want this nice moment to turn into something it wasn’t.

He held her close, one hand cupping her cheek as he kept his lips pressed against hers.

She was shaking, crying even when he pulled away.

Lotor frowned at her hiccuping and sobbing, trying to soothe her.

“Katie, Katie, sweetheart,” he murmured, running a hand through her hair.

“I’m sorry-“ she whimpered, unable to stop the tears.  
“I’m so sorry..”

“Hey, it’s okay,” he insisted, wiping away the tears before they dripped down onto the intricate and freshly sewn gown.

It looked more like a purple and gold wedding dress than anything else he’d ever put her in.

It reminded Pidge of old renaissance gowns.

The corset was tight, accentuating the already dramatic change of her figure. 

The skirt was blown out like a ball gown, all dramatic and ethereal like Lotor liked.

Pidge had never been the type for dramatic flare, that was always Lance’s thing.

Well, now it was Lotor’s thing.

And the necklace, it looked like a simple golden choker, but Pidge knew the real reason.

A collar, Lotor could attach a leash if he felt like he needed to.

Pidge was so caught up in her thoughts she didn’t even know what was happening until she realized Lotor was holding her close in a tight hug.

“I know you may not feel the same.. but please.. I can’t loose you.” Lotor frowned, holding Pidge until she was finished sobbing.

Lotor gently wiped the tears off her cheek and kissed her forehead once she was done.

“I’m sorry, I messed up everything you did this morning.” She sniffled, looking down at her ruffled dress and messed up hair.

She didn’t even want to think about how pathetic her face must’ve looked.

“It’s nothing we can’t fix with a hairbrush and some deep breathes, you’re still my gorgeous little lioness.” Lotor chuckled, straightening out her dress for her.

“I’ll have someone bring you whatever you need while I check everything, just let me know when you’re ready, okay?” He asked as they continued walking.

“Okay,” Pidge smiled, trying to fix her hair to the best of her ability.

Out of the corner of her eye she could’ve sworn she saw someone watching them.

Dark purple eyes with a hint of yellow in them.

“Katie, you coming?” Lotor said, gently pulling on her arm.

She hadn’t even noticed that she’d stopped.

“Yeah.. I’m coming.” Pidge frowned, following after Lotor.

He double checked that everything was ready and then double checked that all of the security was ready.

The last thing Lotor wanted was someone crashing their big day.

A guard with a long braid tucked into his helmet kept looking back at Pidge, a frown on his face at how she listened to Lotor without any complaints.

She sat in the throne beside Lotor’s, running a brush through her hair and trying to get the now perfectly in place locks a bit more wild like she preferred.

The guard was tempted to laugh at how no matter how much she messed it up or brushed it in the wrong way none of the hair would stick up the way it used to.

He didn’t though, no need to blow their cover over how amusing the small girls efforts were.

“Are you ready, my little lioness?” Lotor grinned, sitting down in his throne beside hers.

“No,” she laughed, letting him take her hand.  
“Not in the slightest, but let’s get this going anyways.”

“Well, if we were to wait until we were ready, we’d likely be waiting for the rest of our lives.” Lotor chuckled before motioning for the guards to let the factions in and the meeting begin.

“What if I’m not what you really wanted..?” Pidge asked quietly as people began to file in.

“I know you are.” Lotor insisted, voice just as quiet so no one heard them.

“I’m not perfect, Lotor.”

“A truly gorgeous thing like yourself is never perfect.”

Pidge felt her face flush a bright red, looking over at him with wide eyes.

“Relax, Katie. This will all go as it’s supposed to.” Lotor smiled, eyes full of pure affection.

He was letting his guard down, he had her trained to the point that she’d eat out of his hand if he wanted her to.

Even if Pidge really wanted to escape, not only would she be too afraid to, the multitude of guards would make sure she didn’t get far.

Once everyone was in the throne room, the head of the ship and the redeveloping Galra empire that Lotor intended to create.

Lotor stood from his throne, everyone obediently kneeling.

He held out his hand, Pidge taking it and letting him pull her to her feet.

She stood at his side, hand in hand with him.

Pidge could feel all the eyes on her, trying to figure out what the purpose of her being there beside him was.

Lotor began his speech, hand moving from in hers to his arm wrapped around her and holding her close.

“I present to you all, the new empress!” Lotor called after about ten minutes of rambling.

Pidge was on full display now, the Galra all looking her over.

“Katie is a former Paladin of Voltron, she was abandoned by her old comrades and has joined the empire!”

Lotor looked around, smiling as people cheered. Though he could see the wary looks.

“Katie is not a threat, she’s been tamed by me personally and intends no harm to anyone. You can feel it in her quintessence alone.” Lotor growled, glaring at everyone who dared to have even the slightest look of doubt.

He finished up the rest of his speeches and whatnot before smiling.

“Today is a day that will go down in history! The day the Galra empire was made anew! Today is a day to celebrate!” Lotor exclaimed.

And hence forth, the celebration began.

The ballroom was filled with Galra, music was playing loudly and there was food galore.

Pidge laughed as Lotor twirled her around in probably their third dance in that hour, out of all the things the Galra had, she probably enjoyed their music the most.

Next to their tech of course.

“Who knew my lioness is as great of a dancer as she is a beauty!” Lotor cheered and the Galra surrounding them watching laughed and agreed.

As Lotor began to greet people formally and discuss small plans other faction leaders swept Pidge up in a dance.

They were all respectful, keeping their hands to themselves besides what was needed for the dance and their conversations appropriate.

Pidge kept thinking that she saw someone over her shoulder or in the corner of her eye.

Her body began to grow tense when she noticed one of the guards eyes locked on her, a smaller pair of soldiers was next to him.

One of them; the smaller of the pair was keeping an eye on the crowd and what Pidge could only assume was Lotor. The taller one, the one with strikingly dark eyes, was trained on her. 

Pidge frowned, doing a quick lap around the party, letting the generals all take her around in a short dance.

No matter where she went the solider followed her to keep his eyes on her.

When he took a step forward Pidge immediately scrambled to Lotor.

“Woah, sweetheart, are you okay?” Lotor asked worriedly, pulling her close and holding onto her tightly as he looked her over.

“The guards are following me,” She squeaked, clearly a bit distraught. 

Generals were watching, growing a bit nervous themselves. All of them were scared they’d done something to insult or upset the new empress.

Lotor sighed in relief; running a hand through her hair and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve told you that I’ve instructed the guards to keep a close eye on you. I just want you to be safe.” He murmured, smiling when Pidge nodded and relaxed.

“It’s okay.. I’m sorry I got freaked out.” Pidge sighed.

“Come on, let’s dance.” Lotor grinned as a new song began.

Pidge laughed and nodded, letting him pull her into a simple waltz.

Generals gathered and danced with their own partners, the leaders all beginning to share stories once the was over and they all stood together off to the side of the dance floor.

“She’s different from the rest of them.” Lotor smiled, looking down at Pidge affectionately.

“It was just the moment that I met her, saw her really, I said she’s gorgeous and I fell for her.. I decided that she’s the one I wanted.. so I made plans to woo and marry her, naturally.” He joked, pressing a kiss to her cheek while she laughed and tried to push him away jokingly.

“Come on!” Lotor whined, trying to give her more kisses while the generals all laughed at the sweet sight.

“No!” She giggled, “I worked too hard on my makeup for this!”

“Fine, I’ll kiss you somewhere I can’t mess it up!” Lotor exclaimed, scooping her up by her waist and pressing a firm kiss to her lips.

Pidge smiled, returning the kiss like she was supposed to.

Rules were rules.

If he gave her a kiss she was to kiss him back.

And she had very specific orders to be extra affectionate with him so she had to play up their so called relationship.

Lotor pulled away after a moment, smiling as he set her down.

“You jerk! That’s still messing up my makeup!” Pidge squealed as he pulled her close again.

She knew the real intention behind all of this, to show off that she was truly tamed and trained and belonged to Lotor.

They danced for a bit longer, Lotor eventually seeing that the corset was bothering her and excusing them to go have her get changed into a more comfortable dress.

The affection and upbeat attitude Pidge had disappeared the further away they got from the party.

She went from looking up at Lotor and holding onto his hand to looking down at her feet and hugging herself protectively.

“You did so good, my lioness.” Lotor purred, running a hand through her hair.

“How much longer do we have to do this..?” Pidge mumbled, “I don’t want to go back to the party..”

“What do you want to do then?” Lotor asked, frowning.

“I want to go to bed.” She huffed.

“You can go to bed when the party is over.”

“Lotor, I want to go to bed now, please.” She huffed, clearly not happy with him.

With that sliver of resistance Lotor lost it.

Pidge yelped as he slapped her.

“I don’t care what you want!” He growled, stepping on the skirt of her dress to stop her from scrambling back.

“Lotor-“ She whimpered as he yanked her up to her feet and pinned her against the wall.

“You’ll do as I say,” he hissed, squeezing her neck so her airflow began to get cut off.

“Yes, Lotor- I’ll do what you say!” Pidge gasped, clawing at the hand around her throat.

“You will go back to that party, you will stay by my side. No more dancing. No talking to anyone else either unless I give you permission. Do you understand?” Lotor asked, beginning to pull up her skirt.

“Yes! Yes, I understand! Please don’t!” Pidge whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He couldn’t, not that night, Pidge couldn’t spend the entire night with pain between her legs because of one mistake.

Lotor smiled, pressing a kiss to her neck.

“As you wish, what do we say?”

“Thank you..” Pidge murmured.

“And?”

“I love you..”

“I love you too, my little lioness.”

Lotor let go of Pidge’s neck and allowed her to step away from the wall.

“Let’s get you changed.” Lotor hummed, continuing on the path to their room.

Pidge sighed, looking behind them.

She jumped when she saw eight guards, four on each side of the hallway.

“Katie! Come on! I need to get back, I’m trusting you to get changed on your own!” Lotor called.

“I’m coming!” Pidge frowned, forcing herself to tear herself away from the dark eyes she felt locked on her.


	16. Coerce.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's off at his stupid party, we're here to rescue you, chickadee..” Keith murmured, making sure his movements were slow and calm so he could coerce her to come with him instead of using force.

Keith wanted to strangle his team when he heard the excuses of why they didn't start the rescue mission sooner.

Because they were all excuses.

First it was they didn't know what took her, then they didn't know her location, then they wanted to wait and see what Lotor did, then they needed to give her time to recover, then they needed to rethink the entire plan.

But Keith knew, he knew they were all just afraid to face Lotor again.

Afraid because if Lotor was able to tame Pidge, who couldn't he tame?

Keith could barely contain himself as they changed into the stolen guard and soldier uniforms.

First things first, find the Druids and take them out.

The last thing the team needed was for those fuckers to mess up their plans.

Keith slunk down to the Druids laboratory with Shiro and Krolia, Lance, Hunk and Allura were establishing a perimeter to make sure Pidge didn't leave without them knowing.

The Druids were going over the daily scan of Pidge's body and updating the files on her.

"Its condition is stable, the body is taking the quintessence well despite its species." One of the Druids murmured, an enlarged hologram of Pidge in front of the trio of Druids.

Keith's skin crawled at how they called her an it.

"Modifications are progressing steady, though, if Lotor intends to make it any smaller we'll have to reform muscle tissue and remove bones."

Keith wanted to get up and stab them and then Lotor.

They'd made Pidge smaller than she already was? To the point that they'd have to break her and reform her if she got any smaller?

"Reformation shouldn't be necessary, Lotor's ordered that its bones stay intact besides shaving them down." Another Druid said simply.

"Do we have any signs of organ failure within the subject?"

"It's a risk, Lotor still insists its main source of nutrition be quintessence, though I doubt it's noticed. It hasn't asked for food in weeks."

Keith looked over at Krolia who nodded.

The Druids didn't see them coming and within ten minutes there was three bodies on the floor.

"Okay," Keith huffed, cleaning the blood off his bayard.  
"Off to that fucking meeting.."

Keith kept his eyes out for Pidge or Lotor, pausing and ducking behind a corner when he heard the bastard speak.

"Are you ready?" Lotor asked, voice echoing off the large empty hallways.

"Are you nervous?" He asked after a moment.

"A bit.." A familiar voice sighed.

Pidge.

Keith peeked out from his spot, eyes widening when he saw the sight in front of him.

"Don't be," Lotor smiled, stopping and turning so he was facing her.

Pidge was barely recognizable.

"You're going to do great, I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't believe otherwise."

Those words made Keith's skin crawl.

"I thought you chose me because I was the easiest to get to.." Pidge frowned. In a normal situation those words would've had a bite behind them, a snappy tone that meant she was upset.

But now it was just hollow and sad, a soft question with fear that she'd said the wrong thing.

"Maybe at first, but it only took me a few days to realize that you're the best in the entire universe I could've chosen.." he murmured, gently grabbing onto her waist and pulling her close.

Keith dug his claws into the wall.

How dare he touch her.

"Katie, you're smart and wonderful, you've made me happier than ever.." he pressed his forehead against hers, "you're the light of my life.. the one I want.."

Another large scratch on the wall and teeth bared silently.

"Lotor.." Pidge whimpered, hands going to his shoulders.

A low growl was growing in Keith's chest, he had to force himself to stay silent.

"I love you, Katie.. I really do.." He smiled, pulling her into a soft kiss.

Keith wanted to jump and rip Lotor apart for what he'd just said.

Lotor did not love Pidge.

He only wanted to use her.

If he loved Pidge he'd realize that she was crying and trying to push Lotor away weakly.

"Katie, Katie, sweetheart," Lotor murmured, running a hand through her hair.

Keith could tell the affection was fake, far too sickly sweet to be real.

"I'm sorry-" she whimpered, tears still steaming down her face and soft hiccups erupting as Pidge tried to take deep breathes.  
"I'm so sorry.."

"Hey, it's okay," he insisted, pulling her into a hug.

Keith's fur bristled, he'd manipulated Pidge so much that she felt like she needed to apologize for crying and that her being upset and uncomfortable was her own fault.

"I know you may not feel the same.. but please.. I can't loose you." Lotor frowned, holding onto Pidge.

Keith could see his claws gripping the dress Lotor had put her in.

He knew Pidge used to wear dresses all the time; she still wore them from time to time but that monster of a dress was more than any human being, ultra feminine or not, would find overwhelming.

Lotor gently wiped the tears off her cheek and kissed her forehead once she was done crying.

Keith wanted nothing more than to push Lotor away and comfort Pidge himself.

Lotor was just manipulating her and her emotions, trying to get her even more dependent on him.

"I'm sorry, I messed up everything you did this morning." Pidge whimpered.

No, Keith thought, you didn't.

He wanted to go out there and hold her and reassure her that everything was alright.

Keith just wanted to take her home.

"It's nothing we can't fix with a hairbrush and some deep breathes, you're still my gorgeous little lioness." Lotor chuckled, straightening out her dress for her.

Keith hated that nickname.

Little lioness.

It wasn't an affectionate name or any of that bullshit.

It was him, mocking her and Voltron.

"I'll have someone bring you whatever you need while I check everything, just let me know when you're ready, okay?" He asked as they continued walking.

At least he was giving her a bit of kindness.

"Okay," Pidge said quietly.

Keith smiled when she looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with him.

He expected her to be happy, excited even that he was there.

But she just looked confused and anxious, following after Lotor a bit faster.

Keith growled softly, darting after them once the coast was clear.

He kept close to Pidge as long as he could, though when the dances began it was harder to keep an eye on her.

So many people were moving and so many people were passing her off to dance with.

Eventually Keith and Pidge's eyes locked again, immediately he tried to go forward and get to her.

He couldn't take not having her by his side any longer, Keith needed her.

Yet, the moment he advanced she ran.

Pidge was afraid.

Terrified, even.

She didn't even recognize Keith.

Pidge has always been able to recognize Keith.

When he first turned and began to show off his Galra traits for the first time, everyone had turned their weapons on him.

They assumed he was some uncover spy.

But Pidge, she knew it was Keith from the very moment she saw him and was able to show the others that he was who he said he was.

Every time Lotor kissed her or hugged her or made some stupid sappy fucking comment about how they were 'in love' Kolivan had to grab onto Keith's arm to restrain him.

It wasn't worth starting a fight when they could get Pidge back without loosing any lives or causing her to get injured.

Something told them all that Lotor would fight for his new empress with everything he had.

Everyone was eager to follow after Lotor when he and Pidge left, Lotor's excuse was that Pidge needed to get changed into something more comfortable.

None of them really blamed them for that, Pidge's dress looked more uncomfortable than any of them could imagine.

No one missed the way that Pidge immediately let go of Lotor's hand and went from up and confident to low and scared.

"You did so good, my lioness." Lotor purred, running a hand through her hair as they walked.

"How much longer do we have to do this..?" Pidge mumbled, exhaustion in her voice, "I don't want to go back to the party.."

"What do you want to do then?" Lotor asked, a hint of disappointment being heard.

"I want to go to bed."

"You can go to bed when the party is over."

"Lotor, I want to go to bed now, please." Pidge begged, looking up at Lotor.

Kolivan had to grab both Keith and Shiro to stop them from going to attack Lotor when he slapped Pidge hard enough to entirely knock her off her feet.

"I don't care what you want!" He growled, glaring down at her.

He stepped on the dress, jolting Pidge to a halt when she tried to pull herself away.

"Lotor-"

Her voice was terrified and pathetic as Lotor pinned her to the wall, hand gripping her throat.

How had Lotor managed to get the absolute spitfire Pidge was to this?

"You'll do as I say," he hissed slowly, beginning to choke her.

"Yes, Lotor- I'll do what you say!" Pidge gasped, face beginning to turn blue as his grip tightened.

"You will go back to that party, you will stay by my side. No more dancing. No talking to anyone else either unless I give you permission. Do you understand?" Lotor snapped.

Krolia had to help keep Keith back when Lotor began to pull her skirt up and reach underneath.

"Yes! Yes, I understand! Please don't!" Pidge yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Keith wanted to rip him to shreds when Lotor smiled and pressed a kiss to her neck as if the two were just having some odd form of foreplay.

"As you wish, what do we say?"

"Thank you.." Pidge murmured.

"And?"

"I love you.."

"I love you too, my little lioness."

Lance got added to the mix, slapping a hand over Keith's mouth as he began to growl.

Lotor let go of Pidge's neck and finally let her slide down to her feet as she took a gasping breath.

"Let's get you changed." Lotor's entire demeanor was switched just like that, from the sadistic kidnapper to the concerned and affectionate lover in a second flat.

Pidge looked back, eyes locking with Keith's once more.

He knew she saw them all, but she didn't run this time.

Instead she frowned, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Katie! Come on! I need to get back, I'm trusting you to get changed on your own!" Lotor called.

"I'm coming!" Pidge frowned, looking each of them over once more before going off to join Lotor.

"That's the second time you've left my side!" Lotor snapped as Pidge turned into the room.

Keith darted forward, Krolia having to grab his arm and tug him into a new hiding spot when the yelling started up.

"There is no excuses! You know the rules!" Lotor shouted, a small crash coming from the room.

"I'm sorry! I just got lost in thought!" Pidge yelped, sounding more scared than ever before.

"You know what, you will stay here," Lotor growled, voice low and dark.

Pidge was arguing when her voice was suddenly cut off and after ten minutes the door opened and Lotor left it alone.

Once he was gone Keith looked over at the others.

"Go," Kolivan sighed.

He grinned, immediately running to the door and stabbing his knife into the lock.

They obviously didn't have Pidge to override door codes, so it was back to the more forceful ways.

The door opened and Keith was surprised at how dark it was.

It was dim even for his Galra eyes and he expected it to get darker once the door closed but instead dark purple lights began to glow weakly.

Keith felt all the air leave his lungs when he saw Pidge.

She was on the bed, an odd harness of sorts restraining her arms to her sides and her wrists were bound to her ankles.

It certainly didn't look comfortable and the muzzle clamped over her mouth couldn't have helped.

Keith gulped, carefully stepping towards her.

"Pidge.."

The moment she saw him Pidge erupted into a flurry of panic, thrashing and trying to break free.

Except the straps just kept tightening the more she moved and making movement even harder.

"Woah, Pidge! It's me, it's Keith!" He yelped, tugging off the soldiers helmet he was wearing.

Keith's hand were shaking when he took off the muzzle and was even more shocked when she immediately clamped her mouth shut and twisted so her face was pressed into a pillow.

He sighed, his heart breaking a bit more.

"Guys.. keep the halls clear.. this is going to take a bit.." Keith said into the comms.

"Please don't.." Pidge sobbed, entire body tensing up when Keith reached for his knife on his belt.

He was confused for a minute before he realized what she meant.

"Hey, Pidge," 

She didn't even respond to her normal nickname.

"Katie,"

There was a reaction to that, just not a good one.

Keith bit his lip, thinking things over.

"Hey, chickadee."

He smiled at how she looked up a bit, mostly in confusion.

"Hey, chickadee, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you or do anything. I'm going to cut you out. Okay?" Keith hummed, trying to make himself sound as nice as possible despite the fact that his entire body was shaking with rage.

Pidge nodded slowly, eyes never leaving Keith's hand and where it was going.

"I'm going to cut your hands free, I'm going to have to touch your arm." 

Keith was using every bit of refugee training that Allura had given them.

Tell them what you were doing, make sure they knew every single move you were making.

Pidge flinched and tried to pull away when Keith gently grabbing onto her forearm to saw off the binding on her wrist and ankle.

"It's okay, chickadee, you're doing amazing.. just a bit longer.." Keith smiled, heading to the other side of the bed to break off that restraint too.

Once she was able to move her legs Keith finally got a good look at her and what she wearing.

You could hardly even really call it clothes, a pair of shorts that could've been used as briefs and a sad excuse for a bra.

Keith frowned, lips pressed in a tight line.

"Acxa," He said into the comms.

"Yes?" She groaned, Keith could tell she was already bored of the mission.

"I need you to go to the black lion, in the storage room I've got a spare shirt and pants. We're going to need them." He sighed, shutting off the comms again once Acxa said she was on her way.

"Okay, chickadee, I'm going to cut you loose. Okay? I won't touch you if I don't have to, I promise."

Keith was trying to avoid putting his hands on her if he could, the entire time he'd been trying to cut the material she was begging him not to touch her.

It hurt, a lot.

Keith wanted nothing more than to just pull her close and run out of there, but he wasn't going to until Pidge was okay.

The moment the harness was off Keith took a few steps back.

Pidge slowly sat up, eyes locked with his.

"Pidge," Keith smiled, stepping towards her and offering a hand.

He should've known she would yell and scramble back until she pressed against the wall.

"Where's Lotor?" She whispered, breathing ragged and scared.

"He's off at his stupid party, we're here to rescue you, chickadee..” Keith murmured, making sure his movements were slow and calm so he could coerce her to come with him instead of using force.

Pidge stared at Keith, processing his words and trying to recognize him.

Eventually her gaze begins to soften and Keith smiles, holding out a hand for her to take.

He’s all too happy when the small girl just launches herself forward, almost tackling him in a tight hug as she sobbed.

“It’s okay, chickadee, I’ve got you..” Keith murmured, holding Pidge close while she clung to him and cried.

Better him than Lotor, obviously.

Keith still wanted to rip his head off.

“Listen, Acxa is bringing some clothes for you, they’re my spares. Is that okay? We didn’t think ahead enough to grab some of yours..” he sighed.

Pidge just nodded, too distraught to say anything.

Lotor had really done some damage and Keith was absolutely livid when he looked down and saw the large bite mark on her shoulder.

He growled lowly, holding onto Pidge tightly and tucking her closer to himself protectively.

“It’s okay, chickadee, he’s never going to touch you again. I promise.” Keith murmured, curling around her protectively.

They sat there for about eight minutes, Keith holding her and trying to assure the small girl that she was safe and he wouldn’t let anyone get her.

No matter what he said the tears didn’t stop, he assumed Pidge was letting out all the tears Lotor didn’t let her have.

He held her a bit tighter when Acxa knocked on the door harshly, causing Pidge to wail and cling to him tighter in fear.

“Acxa! Could you not?!” Keith hissed when she opened up the door and threw the clothes down beside them.

“Mom says you’ve got fifteen minutes.” Acxa frowned.

“What? Why?” He frowned.

“Hunk accidentally started a fight,” she groaned, “we need to move.”

Keith sighed and nodded, waiting for Acxa to close the door before turning back to Pidge.

“Okay, chickadee, we’ve got to get going. Can you get changed yourself or do you need help?” He asked.

“I can do it..” she whimpered, still holding onto Keith tightly.

“Alright, I’m going to let you go, okay? You need to get dressed really quick.” Keith murmured, slowly letting her go and handing Pidge the clothes.

Keith carefully helped Pidge stand up before turning away.

She’d already been violated enough, she didn’t need him watching her change.

Pidge cried out when gunshots began to ring out and the loud boom of Hunks bayard.

“Chickadee, time to go!” Keith frowned, grabbing onto Pidge as soon as she confirmed that she was dressed.

He could tell just by the way she was trembling that Pidge was going to be far too slow so he just scooped her up and ran.

“Katie!” Shiro cheered when he saw her.

Just her real name being used made Pidge whimper, burrowing her face into Keith’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, chickadee. I’ve got you. We’re getting you out.” Keith said, his grip on her tightening.

He was going to get her out of there, no matter how many lives he had to take to do it.


	17. Carnage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been waiting to have you under me again, little one," The Galra purred, hand sliding up her shirt.
> 
> “I’ve missed you, your scent, the taste of you..”

Pidge held onto Keith tightly as he ran down the halls.

This wasn't exactly what she'd pictured whenever she'd imagined him carrying her bridal style, but there they were.

She tried not to flinch every time Keith tightened his grip on her legs or back but it was ingrained in Pidge at this point that if someone was holding her tightly she'd done something wrong.

Keith frowned when he heard her apologizing for all her crying.

"Don't apologize, where's your bayard?" Keith asked, looking down at Pidge for a moment.

"Tech laboratory." She mumbled, voice muffled by the fact that her face was still firmly pressed into his shoulder.

"Directions?"

Pidge looked up, scanning her surroundings.

"Right, two hallways down take a left and then the hallway with the purple Altean symbols on it." She explained, going right back to her hiding spot once she was done.

"Thank you, chickadee." Keith sighed, letting her do whatever she needed to do to feel safer.

Krolia and Kolivan kept by Keith's side while Lance, Shiro and Acxa went to go help Hunk with whatever situation he caused.

The three Galra all moved the fastest anyways, they needed to get Pidge's equipment and get out.

Nothing of Voltron's got left behind.

Keith growled when he saw the scanner on the door. This wasn't something Keith could stab his way through.

"Chickadee," Keith whispered, "can you get us in..?"

Pidge looked up and looked over the door and nodded.

Keith didn't dare put her down, instead just moved close enough so Pidge could do what she needed to do.

The three of them all looked over at Pidge, expecting it to be some extreme hacking situation but it wasn't.

Pidge surprised them all when she just put her hand on the scanner.

They waited two seconds, the scanner turning green and the door opening.

Her armor was up on display and being reconfigured.

The white paneling was gone, replaced by black and the Voltron symbol was being remade into Lotor's symbol.

Her bayard was also in there, wires going into it.

By the looks of it they were trying to figure out what it was made of and how they could make one of their own.

Keith took a deep breath, holding onto Pidge a bit tighter.

They didn't just want to make her into Lotor's emperor, they intended to make her into a soldier.

Someone who could stand a real chance against Voltron.

Krolia was moving to grab the bayard when Pidge jolted.

"Don't touch it!" She yelled, almost jumping out of Keith's arms.

Krolia immediately pulled her hand back, looking back at Pidge with wide eyes.

"Chickadee, can you get it out?" Keith asked quietly, sighing in relief when she nodded.

He was reluctant to let Pidge go and sent her down but he knew that he had to so they could get her things back.

Pidge shakily walked over to the table where the bayard was.

Krolia and Kolivan both grimaced at her state.

She was skin and bones, even the places Lotor had adjusted to look full and healthy looked malnourished.

Pidge barely looked human, she looked more like a walking skeleton.

Her hands trembled as she carefully detached each wire.

Keith almost yelled when she accidentally electrocuted herself, but Pidge, she didn't even flinch.

Pidge found getting electrocuted more pleasant than an unwanted touch.

"Here," Pidge said quietly, shakily holding out her bayard to Krolia.

The older woman's eyes were wide and she took the weapon after a moment.

Keith was already at Pidge's side, looking over her burnt skin.

"Chickadee.." Keith frowned, looking to Kolivan for something that could help but he didn't have anything.

"I'm fine, I've got to get the armor out anyways." Pidge murmured, moving towards the display holding it.

"Don't, I can get it out." Keith insisted, grabbing onto her arm gently.

"Keith," she frowned, looking back at him.

"I can do it.. you've already been hurt enough.." Keith murmured, carefully pulling her close.

"I'll do it." Krolia huffed, pushing past the two and handing the bayard to Keith.

"Kolivan and I will get the rest of the armor, you two get to the black lion and get out of here."

"Are you sure, mom..?" Keith frowned, already picking Pidge back up.

"Yes. Now get out of here!" Krolia ordered, glaring until Keith left with Pidge.

Pidge held onto Keith tightly, not even caring in the slightest about the burns on her hand.

His grip on her tightened when they entered the main halls and the sounds of the fight were significantly louder.

Pidge paled when a Galra soldier stepped out into the hallway.

Oh hell oh.

She recognized this motherfucker.

He was the one who took the lead in her very first punishment.

The damn gang rape.

The Galra growled loudly when he saw Keith holding Pidge.

"Drop the empress." He barked, gun already drawn.

"Chickadee," Keith frowned, carefully setting her down. "stay behind me.. and if I say run, do it and don't stop."

Pidge nodded, taking her bayard from Keith and staying back.

The Galra shot, Keith's arm shield coming up immediately.

Pidge noticed that Keith was taking a far more defensive stance, not rushing to the enemy and cutting them down like he normally would.

Instead he stayed firmly planted in one spot, only moving whenever Pidge became exposed to any sort of danger.

That also meant Keith was at a disadvantage when two more soldiers showed up.

Keith was looking back at Pidge to make sure she was okay when he got tackled.

He hissed loudly, stabbing at the Galra who attacked him and looking over to make sure Pidge hadn't been hurt.

He yelled out for her when he saw the first Galra, the one he knew she was so scared of, backing her into a corner.

“Katie! Run!” He shouted, sinking his blade into a Galra’s chest as another three ran into the fight.

The small girl held onto her bayard tightly, tears rolling down her face and trembling when the weapon wouldn't form.

"I've been waiting to have you under me again, little one," The Galra purred, hand sliding up her shirt.

“I’ve missed you, your scent, the taste of you..”

The Galra leaned forward, running his tongue along her neck and using his body to cage her in.

“It’s a shame Lotor keeps you all to himself, I’d love to take you, a life of pleasure would be all yours..”

Keith shouted for him to get off of her, to step back before he ripped his throat out.

The Galra’s claws began to dig into her skin and she could feel his teeth grazing her skin.

His breath ghosted over where Lotor had bit her and left a mark she knew she would never be able to get off her body.

He began to put pressure, going slow so she’d feel every moment of it.

In that instant Pidge sobbed, she didn't care if her bayard was formed or not.

She wasn’t going to sit there and take it, not with Keith trying so hard to get to her and save her.

She pushed her bayard right into his neck with her eyes squeezed shut tightly.

Pidge hiccuped, not opening her eyes until she felt the hand leave her skin.

Her bayard had formed, but it wasn't the grappling hook like usual.

Her bayard has formed into a small dagger and was impaled right into the Galra's neck.

He stared at her with wide eyes, golden locked hazel as blood dripped down onto his uniform.

She'd killed him.

Pidge expected to feel good, she'd killed one of the people that hurt her but all she could think about was how much trouble she was going to be in when Lotor found her.

Her back pressed against the wall and she sobbed as she slid down to the floor.

Pidge wailed, trying to make herself as small as possible.

She didn't even realize Keith was trying to get her to snap out of it until he'd grabbed onto her.

His hands cupped her face, forcing her to look up at him.

"Katie! Pidge, look at me! Are you hurt?!" He asked frantically, looking her over.

Pidge whimpered and shook her head, putting her hands over Keith's and holding onto them tightly.

"Come here, chickadee," he frowned, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her as she wept.

"I'm going to pick you up, okay? Keep your head there, don't look up." Keith ordered, waiting until she nodded to do so.

She immediately clung to him, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his shoulders and neck, just so she knew he was really there and had her.

He kept a hand on the back of her head as he cautiously picked up Pidge's bayard and wiped the blood off on his pant leg.

"Head down," Keith reminded her as he made his way through the hall.

She didn't need to see the floor littered with bodies.

More soldiers had come and died by Keith's hands within minutes.

Pidge didn't need to see how he'd killed them with his bare hands instead of his bayard.

"Keith! We're waiting on you!" Lance shouted over the comms, startling Pidge.

He immediately cooed softly, soothing her to the best of his abilities.

"I'm on my way, Pidge and I will be there soon. Everyone, stay in your lions. Pidge is coming with me."

Keith turned off the comms, beginning to purr once they were.

His leader voice had made her tense, like she thought he was going to punish her.

He was very happy with how the purring relaxed her, at least to the point where Keith knew she wasn't scared of him.

Keith swore he was never more thankful for Black always being there right when he needed her because the moment he turned into the hangar she was there, crouched with her mouth open.

"Alright, chickadee, we're taking you home." Keith sighed, climbing up to the pilot seat and setting her down in it.

Black took off on her own, the other lions all following suit.

"I'm going to go get changed, okay? You stay right here." He smiled, letting her look around and assess her surrounding before he dared to leave her alone.

Pidge sunk back into the padded pilot seat as the door to the cockpit closed.

The lions consciousness brushed against hers lightly, testing to see if Pidge would panic.

The small girl did tense up a bit, looking around frantically to see who's presence she was feeling.

Black took that as a sign that Pidge wasn't ready and promptly pulled away.

She knew her Paladin could handle the situation.

Keith came back quickly, having changed into his garrison uniform.

“Hey, chickadee.” Keith smiled, “I need to sit there, okay? Just so I can pilot Black. You can sit with me if you want.”

Pidge nodded, pushing herself out of the chair shakily.

Keith sat down in the pilot seat, holding out a hand to offer her a seat with him.

Pidge took his hand after a moment.

Keith moved over as much as he could but Pidge just sat right in his lap instead of the space he’d made for her.

He purred happily, letting Pidge burrow into his side again as she pleased.

“You’re safe, we’re going home..” Keith assured her, wrapping an arm around her.

Pidge couldn’t help but start crying again, she’d been waiting to hear that for so long.

But she wouldn’t be able to face the others.

She couldn’t.

“I don’t want to see them yet..” she whimpered, taking Keith by surprise.

“Wait, what..?” He frowned.

“I-I can’t see the others.. not now..” Pidge whispered, grip on Keith tightening.

He wanted to argue, to insist that she saw them because they were all so worried about her.

But he knew it wasn’t a good idea, if Pidge said she wasn’t ready to see the others then she wasn’t ready.

“Do you want to see your family..? Matt and your parents have been worried sick..”

“No no no no no-“ Pidge choked out.  
“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t!”

She couldn’t even stand the thought of facing her family.

After everything that had been done to her? 

After what changes had been made to her body?

How could she look her mother and father in the eye looking like that?

“Woah, woah, calm down, chickadee. You don’t have to see them yet, I promise.” Keith said quickly, holding Pidge a bit closer as she sobbed once again.

Keith reluctantly ordered everyone to stay in their lions until he gave the okay.

That got a long round of complaints that Keith quickly shut up by just shutting off the comms.

“Let’s go, chickadee. I’ve got a nice comfy room for you,” Keith smiled, gently standing with her in his arms.

“Please don’t leave me alone..” she whimpered, wrapping her arms around Keith.

He frowned, cradling her a bit closer.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, chickadee..”


	18. Comfort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I kiss you?" He breathed, gently holding onto her arms.

Getting Pidge to come out of that room was more difficult than anyone could've imagined.

No one wanted to force her for obvious reasons but her staying in there constantly and only letting Keith in wasn't healthy for her.

Hunk was practically sulking outside of her room every day with a tray of peanut butter cookies for her and whined like a kicked puppy every time she refused to come out.

Keith sighed when he came back from a briefing to see Hunk trying to get Pidge to come out.

"Come on, Pidge.. they're fresh cookies.." He smiled, talking to her through the door.

Hunk didn't even know if she could hear him but Keith knew Pidge was sitting close by in their room listening.

"Hey," Keith chuckled, walking over.

"Hi.." Hunk sighed, looking as dejected as always when his plans to get Pidge to come out failed.

Keith stood beside Hunk in front of the door.

"Still no luck?"

"No.. not even tech is working.." Hunk murmured, tears in his eyes.

"We all just miss her so much.. we want to help her.."

Keith knew what he meant, and admittedly Keith wasn't helping much.

Pidge refused to come out of the room when the possibility of others being around to see her was present.

The only people who had seen her in person and up close was Keith and her family.

And the family had been after literal days of convincing.

"Hunk, tell the others we have a meeting about left wing maintenance in fifteen minutes." Keith frowned.

They had a system by that point.

Left wing maintenance meant they were going to discuss how to help Pidge, left wing defense meant they were going to discuss how to protect Pidge and so forth.

Left wing. For the left arm of Voltron. Their shield.

The one who was unfortunately badly damaged and hurt.

Hunk nodded, handing Keith the tray of cookies before rushing off to find the other Paladins.

"Chickadee," Keith said quietly once Hunk was gone.  
"I've got to go to a meeting again, can you let me in so we can get you settled again before I go?"

The door opened after a minute and Keith slowly walked in.

It was a mess again, as expected.

Keith didn't know if it was panic or fits of rage that came over Pidge whenever he left but it was starting to scare him.

He'd had to take away everything that could've been broken or destroyed after the first time.

It was terrifying what he'd come back to that day.

Keith had just left for a debriefing, less than ten minutes tops.

Yet when he'd opened up the door the lamps on the bedside tables were shattered, the mirrors all broken and thrown onto the floor.

The bed had been practically ripped apart, everything thrown off of it.

And there was Pidge, silent as she curled up in the furthest corner.

When Keith tried to grab her hand, forgetting to ask in his concern, she'd screamed.

The fits were still happening, but at least their floor wasn't coated in glass shards after the first incident.

Now it was mostly just the pillows and blankets thrown about, whatever book Pidge had been reading ripped apart page by page and if she'd been working on a piece of tech it was smashed into bits.

Keith frowned a bit when he saw a pillow gutted with her bayard stabbed into it.

"Chickadee.." Keith sighed, setting the tray of cookies down on the desk and going over to where Pidge was sitting on the now stripped clean bed.

Pidge looked up at him with hollow and sad eyes, tears dripping down her face.

"Can I hug you..?" Keith asked quietly, sighing with relief when she nodded.

He pulled her close, gently rubbing her back the way she liked.

She never sobbed or wailed and yelled after her fits like she did during a panic attack.

Pidge just cried silently or didn't cry at all and Keith didn't know which one he preferred.

He held her until Pidge was done crying, slowly pulling away and cupping her face in his hands.

"Are you okay?" He murmured.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm alright.." she said softly, putting her hand over Keith's.

"Pidge, it's okay to not be okay.." Keith sighed, thumbing over her cheek.

"I know, Keith." She nodded, leaning into his touch.

"You'll be good while I go to a meeting, right?" Keith frowned, starting to get up.

"Do you need to go..?" Pidge asked quietly, holding onto his hand a bit tighter.

"Yes, chickadee, but I'll be back super quick." Keith murmured, wrapping his other arm around her and pulling her close.

"Why can't you guys just do video meetings?" Pidge grumbled, curling up against Keith's chest.

"Because face to face interaction is important." Keith huffed, trying to point out to Pidge that she needed to spend more time with people.

Pidge pouted at that, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I wish you'd stay.." Pidge murmured, pressing her forehead against his.

"I know, chickadee.. I would stay if I didn't have responsibilities, you know that." Keith hummed, cupping her face in his hands and nuzzling her nose with his.

"Promise you'll be back..?" She whimpered, tangling her hands into his hair.

"Of course, chickadee. I promised you that I would never leave for more than thirty minutes, remember?"

"Yes.." Pidge sighed.

"And you trust me, right?"

"Right."

Keith smiled, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead a bit harder against hers.

"I'd never leave you, chickadee. Now, let's get everything fixed up so you can be nice and comfy." Keith chuckled, standing up with her in his arms.

Pidge didn't stop her soft and affectionate touches and gestures, nuzzling close to Keith and running her hands through his hair.

"Pidge," Keith laughed, trying to make the bed with one hand and failing.  
"I'm trying to do stuff for you, chickadee!"

Pidge smiled, nosing at his neck.

"Pidge," he chuckled, throwing a blanket onto the mattress.  
"I'm trying to make the bed."

She waited for Keith to put down what he was holding before poking up and pressing her forehead against his again.

"Chickadee," Keith hummed, looking at her with smile.

He could see that she was thinking, the same look in her eyes that she always had when she was making decisions on missions.

"Chickadee?" Keith asked, sounding a bit concerned.

He was about to ask her if she was alright when Pidge pressed her lips against his.

Keith was surprised, eyes widening as she pulled away.

"Sorry.." she mumbled, blushing brightly and burying her face into his chest.

"Wait, what, no no no!" Keith exclaimed, setting Pidge down on he bed and crouching in front of her.

"Can I kiss you?" He breathed, gently holding onto her arms.

Pidge looked more surprised than ever at what Keith said.

"Yes." She said after a moment, face bright red.

Keith gulped, carefully leaning forward and gently pressing his lips against hers.

The kiss was soft and affectionate, nothing forceful in the slightest. 

Keith was making it very clear that Pidge could stop it if she wanted.

Except she didn't want to, she wanted to stay there and keep kissing him, for him to keep kissing her.

She wanted him to touch her and hold her and kiss her.

She wanted him to take away every thought of Lotor and replace it with him.

Make her thoughts about him, like they used to be.

Keith kept his lips on hers for another minute or so, gently caressing her cheek as he did so.

He blushed brightly at how she whined when he pulled away, grip on him tightening.

"I'll be back soon, chickadee, I promise I'll make this meeting super quick." He murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead before getting up.

He stopped right before he walked out the door, quickly taking off his uniform jacket and rushing back to her.

He wrapped her up in the fabric, pressing another quick kiss to her lips before rushing out.

Keith could feel that his face was as red as his old lion.

Had that really just happened?

Did Pidge really just kiss him?

Did he really just ask to kiss her?

Did she really just say yes?!

And could his dick please stop reacting?!

Keith ducked into one of the bathrooms, locking the door as quickly as he could and frowning as he looked down at his little problem.

The way she'd whined when he moved away kept replaying in his head.

The Galra part of him that was far too prominent in his body at that moment was going wild.

"Fucking.. I just got my skin to not be purple!" Keith groaned, burying his face in his hands as the Galra part of his brain was practically demanding that he go back there to her.

He really didn't need his genetics kicking back in when he'd just gotten rid of the purple skin and yellow eyes.

He was finally starting to look normal again and now his hormones were running rampant.

Keith glared down at his hips and the boner straining against his pants.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the door, trying to force his mind to stop thinking about Pidge.

Don't think about the way she'd whined and begged him to stay.

Don't think about how she'd been clinging to him since they got back.

Don't think about how her mouth felt against his.

Don't think about how her skin would feel against mouth.

Don't think about how she'd sound if he was kissing her neck.

Don't think about how good it would feel if it was her hands that were undoing his belt instead of his own.

Keith grumbled, quickly tugging his gloves off.

So much for that.

He really needed to make it quick, he didn't have time to spend forever getting off.

Keith's breath hitched in his throat as he wrapped a hand around his cock, slowly beginning to stroke himself.

He bit his lip, hand moving on auto pilot.

His mind wandered to his usual fantasies, Pidge underneath him, taking him while he murmured sweet nothings.

He groaned softly, knees already beginning to feel weak.

He could see it, him and Pidge together, tangled in the sheets while he fucked her.

It wouldn't be rough or harsh, it would be slow and sweet and affectionate and he'd make sure she felt everything she wanted to feel.

His pace quickened, breathing starting to get heavy.

In Keith's fantasy Pidge looked the way she did before Lotor, small and petite but well rounded.

He felt his cock twitch at the mental image of how her muscles would strain and tighten as he put her legs over his shoulders, she was flexible. He knew that from all their past sparring sessions.

He felt the coil in his core tighten when his mind wandered to their sparring sessions.

The way her body moved and eyes were filled with a fire that made Keith's body feel unholy things.

Keith was gasping out her name by then, hips bucking up into his hand.

The way he always, /always/ let her pin him down just so he could feel her body against his.

"Pidge.." he moaned, hand beginning to stutter in his quick pace.

Her smug grin and excitement always made things difficult to contain during sparring, the fact that she wore just a sports bra and leggings didn't help either.

"Fuck, Pidge!" Keith groaned as he came, spilling all over his hand.

He took a few deep breathes, reaching for a paper towel to clean himself up.

Guilt settled in almost immediately.

Pidge could barely leave her room out of fear of someone violating her and Keith just jacked off to the thought of her.

"I'm a horrible person.." he sighed to himself, shoving his now soft cock back into his boxers and zipping his pants back up.

Keith could only feel more and more guilty as he shoved his gloves back on and buckled his belt.

All he could do was hope that this never happened again.

He frowned as he retucked his shirt into his pants and left the bathroom in a hurry.

Almost everyone was there in the debriefing room when Keith showed up.

Hunk and Shay were sitting together, the Balmeran holding onto his hand and trying to assure him that everything was alright. She'd shown up to support Hunk as soon as she heard about Pidge being taken.

Allura, Coran, Acxa, Veronica, Ina, Nadia, Ryan and James were all sitting close by.

The group all listened intently to Shiro and Lance who were going over a file about PTSD while they waited for Keith.

"Hey," Keith smiled, sitting down next to Lance.

"How is she?" Hunk asked immediately, not giving anyone any time to even say hello to Keith.

"She's... coping." Keith sighed, "I can't get her to leave the room still and eating is still a bit of a struggle but that's just because she went months without food."

"Is she sleeping?" Shiro asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I think she's slept more since she got back than she has in all our time in space," Keith chuckled, running a hand through his hair.  
"So, at least I don't have to make her do that."

"Is she handling the modifications well?" Acxa asked, keeping the details vague.

Neither of them were ready to tell the Paladins the extent of what had been done to their youngest member.

Sure, they knew Lotor had made changes to her body, made her smaller and slimmer.

But they didn't know how he'd adjusted her face or breasts or hips or what he'd done to her genitals and uterus.

It was too much for Keith to even think about sometimes.

"No." Keith admitted, frowning.

Pidge couldn't even look in a mirror most of the time.

They kept on with the discussion, everyone suggesting new methods to get Pidge to feel a bit more comfortable with other people.

Everything was a helpful, good and constructive idea. All with Pidge's best interest and comfort in mind.

Well.

Almost all of them.

James just had to open his mouth and say something.

"I don't think Katie spending all her time with a Galra is good idea." He said, tensing under the intense flares he got from everyone.

"/what/?" Keith snapped, feeling his claws beginning to form.

"I don't think her spending all her time with a Galra is a good idea, she was just stuck with an abusive Galran prince for months, I'm just a bit concerned." James huffed, glaring right back at Keith.

Shiro was the one to interject before Keith started to growl.

"What would you suggest we do then, James?" Shiro frowned.

"We have her start spending the night with other people. /humans/ preferably." James said firmly.

"Like who?" Keith spat.

"I'm more than willing to be the first, she's gotta be forced into some social situations," James shrugged and just like that Keith exploded.

He launched himself across the table, grabbing James by the collar of his uniform and pressing his knife to his throat.

"We are not forcing her to do /anything/ and you are not getting anywhere near her!" He yelled, rage filling his voice.

No one would ever force Pidge to do anything ever again, not if Keith was there.

"Keith!" Lance yelped, trying to tug him off of James but the halfbreed held steady.

"I so much as hear that you've gone in the hallway her room is in I'll slit your throat, do you understand?" He snapped, baring his fangs at James.

The MFE pilot nodded frantically, letting out the breath he was holding in when Keith dropped him.

"Keith-" Lance said quietly.

He turned around to see Pidge standing in the doorway, his jacket wrapped around her protectively and wearing a pair of his sweatpants.

"Chickadee," Keith frowned, scooping her up quickly and letting her cling to him.

The others all winced at how she flinched and whimpered whenever she made eye contact with any of them.

None of them even wanted to believe how different she looked.

"I'm sorry.. I was gone for too long, wasn't I?" Keith sighed, holding Pidge a bit tighter when she nodded.

"Sorry.." she said quietly, "I interrupted your meeting..."

"No, no!" Veronica said quickly, standing up.  
"It's alright! We're all just happy to see you!"

Pidge flinched when Veronica took a step closer, burrowing deeper into Keith.

“Chickadee,” Keith murmured, setting her down and crouching in front of her.  
“No one here wants to hurt you, I promise.”

Pidge still looked at the others warily, holding onto Keith’s hands tightly.

“Pidge, you trust me, right?” He frowned.

“Right..” she murmured, looking at Keith.

“Then trust me when I say they all just want to help you, just ten minutes, okay?”

“Okay.” Pidge said quietly.

“Thank you, chickadee,” Keith grinned, standing up and picking her up in the process

The others all practically yelled with joy when she kissed him.

Lance smiled to himself, grabbing onto Shiro’s hand.

He was glad to see that Keith was helping Pidge her comfortable with others and herself again.


	19. Changeless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their love for her hadn’t changed.
> 
> It never would.

Pidge didn't realize how much she missed her friends.

She missed their smiles and the warmth their presence brought.

She missed Lance's jokes and Hunk's rambling about food.

She missed the way Shiro acted like a dad to them all and Allura's accent.

She missed the way Veronica and Acxa were clearly dating no matter how they denied it.

She missed the MFE pilots all arguing among the group because they were so used to being in solider mode that seeing the defenders of the universe be normal teenagers confused the hell out of them.

God, she'd missed it so much.

Pidge wished she hadn't let her fear of being hurt again lock them out for so long.

She wished she wasn't still afraid at that moment because it was a group of loud people in a small room and she knew that if she were still with Lotor that would mean another gang rape.

Pidge shut her eyes tightly, taking a deep breath.

She wasn't with Lotor, not anymore.

Pidge was on the Atlas, she was with her friends.

She was safe.

Keith squeezed her hand to snap her out of her thoughts, looking down at her in concern.

"I'm good." She murmured, leaning against him a bit more.

Hunk had run off to get food, enlisting Allura's help to carry it all back.

Pidge could feel everyone's eyes on her.

Well, not on her, on her body and her face and all the modifications.

"You can ask about it, y'know." Pidge said bluntly, cutting Lance's long speech about almost breaking the bridge off.

"Wait, what-" Keith stammered, obviously afraid of them asking her about the changes.

He didn't want her to spiral into a panic attack because of the memories.

"You can ask. It's probably.. the least terrible thing that happened.." she sighed, squeezing Keith's hand a bit tighter.

The others all cringed and frowned and felt their hearts break at how such a traumatizing and damaging thing that she'd likely have to see for the rest of her life wasn't the worse thing that happened to her.

How was a lifelong reminder of what had happened to her not the worst thing that had happened?

"What's up with your face? Why do you look, so, so.." Ina trailed off, looking for the right word.

"So doll like?" Pidge suggested, finishing the sentence for her.

"Yes."

"Lotor said I looked too much like a boy," Pidge smiled at how the Paladins all chuckle, her boyish features were the reason she had met them all.

"Oh, and 'scars and bumps are unladylike like, not attractive.' As Lotor said." She rolled her eyes at that.

"I'm assuming Galra don't go through puberty." Lance sighed.

"Apparently." Veronica giggled.

"Well, I think you're beautiful either way," Keith hummed, pressing an affectionate kiss to her cheek.

He glared at the others when they all squealed.

"That's so cute!" Lance laughed, leaning against Shiro.

"I know, right?" Veronica purred, smiling like an idiot at the two.

Pidge wanted to snap at that them that the McClains just seemed to be annoying by genetics but she was too busy gushing over Keith.

God did she love him.

He was everything Lotor could never be plus more. Keith always knew exactly what she needed.

Where Lotor said she was gorgeous Keith said she was beautiful.

Where Lotor wanted things changed into what he loved Keith found what he loved in the things she already had.

Lotor took, Keith gave.

Pidge had always held her feelings for Keith back, she knew a relationship was nothing compared to saving the universe but she wished she would've taken her chance.

She could've had Keith be her first kiss, could've had Keith be the first one to touch her, could've had Keith be the one to take her virginity.

But he hadn't.

Lotor and the Galra had.

"Aw man! Did I miss a cute Keith and Pidge moment?" Hunk whined when he walked in and saw everyone still gushing over what Keith had said.

"Yep!" Shiro chuckled, taking a tray from Hunk and setting it down.

Hunk had practically brought a feast.

All of that food could feed an entire room of people, yet when lance reached forward to grab one little thing to munch on Hunk whapped his hand harshly.

"Not for you!" He snapped, pushing all five of the trays over to Pidge.

She stared, wide eyed at the large assortment of food before her.

She couldn't even remember the last time she ate.

Quintessence in its raw form was an amazingly powerful thing.

It kept Pidge running on little to no sleep for weeks and she didn't need to eat once since she was first given it.

She hadn't even felt hungry.

Hell, she still didn't feel hungry but that didn't stop her from beginning to eat the tray of bite sized food in front of her.

Everyone laughs as Pidge stuffs her face with a grin.

"Holy shit!" Hunk laughed, "slow down Pidge! Those are only the snacks! There's an actual meal over here!"

"No!" She giggled as she reached for more, "I can't even remember the last time I ate real food!"

That stilled all their laughter, all of them staring at her with wide eyesight

"Lotor wasn't feeding you..?" Allura asked, a deep frown on her face.

Pidge shook her head, finishing off the first few bowls of snacks.

"Quintessence only!" She chirped, reaching for another.

"Wait a minute," Nadia spoke, "you weren't fed, you were given /quintessence/?"

"Yep, kept my organs from shutting down during the modifications. Humans are more fragile than Lotor expected." 

"What other modification did he make?!" James explained, igniting Keith's new glare and anger towards him.

Pidge goes still for a moment, eyes blank as she thinks it over.

There were so many things, she couldn't remember the names of it all, not that she could really understand a lot of it when she had an IV tube feeding her quintessence in her arm and a tube giving her oxygen shoved down her throat.

"Uh.. anyone got a med projector?" Pidge asked quietly.

"You don't have to do this, chickadee.." Keith whispers as James and Nadia rush off to grab one.

"I know, Keith. But it's better you guys know in case something happens." Pidge frowns.

She knew what could happen if her body couldn't run itself without the quintessence.

Organ failure, severe brain trauma, bones breaking and overall, body shutdown.

The others all tried to assure Pidge that it wasn't necessary but she just stood up and shrugged off Keith's uniform jacket.

She tied it around her waist, waiting for them to finish setting up the hologram projector and hand her the tablet.

Pidge was wearing Keith's old shirt, the one he was hearing when they first arrived.

It was far too small for him now, hell, it was small for him when they'd first gone to space.

It fit Pidge now though.

Well, everywhere but the chest.

That was a bit too tight.

She also wore a pair of shorts. She was so sick and tired of dresses and skirts.

Unfortunately Pidge's old shorts didn't fit her anymore, she was wearing some of Veronica's shorts. An actual women's cut.

She ignored how she could feel most of them staring at the large scratch marks coating her thighs and the bites littering the inside of them.

"Okay.. where do I start.." Pidge mumbled, pulling up the body scan they took of her when they first arrived on earth.

She stared for only a minute before getting to work.

"Muscle on arms and legs and stomach gone," she mumbled, adjusting the scan accordingly.

"Lets just get the obvious out of the way as well." She shrugs, handling her breasts and hips on the scan too.

James frowned as he watched, eyes locked on Pidge, not the scan and Keith wasn't liking how he was looking at her.

That was his Pidge.

Pidge began to stumble over her words and hands began to shake as she continued to explain everything.

The further into the explanation she got the more she remembered how fresh the wounds were.

Keith stood up and took her hand, gently pulling the tablet from her grasp.

"That's enough for now." He said softly, leading her out just in time for the doors to close behind them before she started to cry.

Keith picked her up and rushed to their room, gently settling her on the bed as she sobbed.

Memories were flooding back stronger than ever.

She could practically feel the restraints pressing against her skin and the push of the tube feeding her oxygen in her throat.

Keith winced at how her panic was flooding into the bond, he could feel just how scared she was and didn't doubt that the others could to.

Katie crumbles into the bed, curling up and pulling the blankets over herself.

She could see it, see the way Lotor looked down at her while she was strapped down and feel the way his hands grazed over her skin.

"I want her fertility stalled." Lotor had said, hand resting right over her lower stomach and thumbing over the skin.

She'd gotten her period, it was bound to happen, she was already late thanks to stress and her lack of a proper sleep schedule so Mother Nature had hit her hard.

Lotor wasn't impressed.

He wasn't fond of blood on his dick and when she explained the purpose to him he was even less impressed.

She had begged him not to just cut out her uterus like he originally planned, begged him to let her keep the organs.

He agreed to let her keep her uterus and ovaries, but only because he said he wanted to be able to have a child in the future if he so chose.

He'd had the Druids construct a form of tubal ligation that wasn't permanent, instead it was just metal clamps on her Fallopian tubes.

But when the Druids explained that wouldn't stop her period he decided to use quintessence infused hormones and put her body into a full force ovulation period constantly.

To combat any bloating or even the possibility of her getting her period due to a fluke Lotor had her uterine lining manually removed by the Druids every other week.

Was it painful? Of course it was.

Did the quintessence they used every single time make it incredible difficult to fight back against anyone? Of course it did.

Once the quintessence was in her Pidge hadn't even been able to fight back when they shoved that damn oxygen tube down her throat.

She remembered what Lotor had told her before she got out.

He'd said it out of the blue, Pidge thought she'd imagined it at first.

"I think we should have a baby." He'd said, voice certain.

Pidge felt over her stomach, sighing in relief when she felt the bumps of the metal clamps on her tubes.

She jumped when there was a knock on the door.

Pidge sat up as Keith opened the door, it was the others and by the looks on their faces she'd accidentally let those memories through the bond.

They all smiled at her and she couldn't help but start crying again.

They were there, her entire team was there.

Their love for her hadn’t changed.

It never would.


	20. Chase.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She hasn't even broken a sweat.." Lance mumbled from his spot beside Keith.
> 
> "Lotor didn't make her strong, but he gave her a lot of stamina and endurance.." Hunk sighed.

Everyone agreed that Lotor needed to be found and gotten rid of. Especially Pidge, even if she was reluctant to join in on the meetings about finding him.

Every time she saw his insignia her stomach wrenched.

She'd been surrounded by that for months, surrounded by that damn symbol.

The damn symbol that made her helpless.

Pidge was all too grateful when Shiro started to train her so she could fight again.

"Lotor thought your mind was your only weapon so he forgot about your body!" Shiro snapped as Pidge went through her drills with the training bot, she was on the lowest level and hated how difficult it was.

"No! He didn't!" Pidge growled, jumping out of the way of the training bots attack.

"Stop dodging! Attack!" Shiro yelled loudly, it wasn't a suggestion to Pidge, it was an order.

All the Paladins in the room watching felt Pidge's jolt of panic as she quickly did as she was told.

Shiro realized what he'd did, and realized that she likely wasn't even ready to make an attack without accidentally hurting herself.

"Pidge- Wait-" Shiro stammered but she's already gone to do as she was ordered.

Pidge aimed a kick at the weakest point of the bot, she had the technique down just like she had before but the attack lacked any power behind it.

Her foot didn't even reach the bot before it grabbed her ankle and threw her.

Everyone excepted Pidge to be hurt or at least seem like she was in some pain as she slid across the floor.

But she didn't, Pidge just got right back to her feet and dodged the next attack.

"She hasn't even broken a sweat.." Lance mumbled from his spot beside Keith.

"Lotor didn't make her strong, but he gave her a lot of stamina and endurance.." Hunk sighed.

All three of them grimaced, not even wanting to think about the purpose of those aspects.

Little did the three of them know they'd be thanking Lotor for giving her those not even a month later.

The Atlas had an intruder, multiple, actually.

Hunk and Keith both rushed to grab Pidge who was in her room.

"Chickadee!" Keith yelled over the alarm; forcing the door open.

Pidge was curled up in the corner, hands pressed tightly over her ears.

"Pidge! Come on! We need to get you somewhere safe!" Hunk frowned, rushing over to her and getting to focus on him.

"Come on, babe," Keith added, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet.

They didn't carry her, Pidge could keep up and it was clear that carrying her would only make her more panicked.

Especially when the shots rang out.

"The bridge will be safest," Hunk frowned, "Shiro won't let anything get to her."

Keith and Pidge nodded, following after Hunk on the way to the bridge.

They expected it to be safe; it should've been safe.

However, the moment they rounded the corner there was sentries.

Dozens of them who all immediately pointed their guns at the three and fired.

Pidge froze when she saw the symbol on their chests.

It couldn't be.

She almost got shot.

Almost.

Keith just barely yanked her out of the way, she could feel the heat on her cheek where the laser blast skimmed her skin.

They tried to run again, but there was more guards.

The only way out was a maintenance shaft and Pidge would only barely fit, Keith and Hunk would be stuck.

Guards were coming at them from both sides and Keith bristled when he saw the insignia on their chests.

It was Lotor.

Lotor's troops who shouldn't have been there were there.

"Chickadee," Keith snapped, pushing her behind him.  
"You run, and you keep running, you do not get caught. Okay?"

Pidge faltered.

"I'm not just going to leave you two here!" She frowned, clinging to Keith's arm.

"Pidge, go!" Hunk shouted, trying to shove her towards the tiny opening but she held strong to Keith.

Keith shoved his blade into her hands, forcing her into the maintenance shaft and slamming the door closed as the sentries came closer.

"No!" She yelled; trying to force the door open but Hunk hit the activation button harshly and Pidge was sent down faster than she could've imagined.

Pidge yelled as she slid down the steel piping, just barely bit enough to let her move without any resistance.

It was like a slide, a really fucked up slide.

Keith sighed with relief once he knew Pidge was safe, at least for the moment.

He tugged our his bayard, looking over at Hunk who already had his cannon ready.

"Hold the line," Hunk said firmly, "no ones getting to her."

Keith nodded, letting his bayard form and swinging it at the first sentry to come near him.

He could feel his claws and fangs forming, not to mention the prickling feeling of his skin beginning to turn a purple color.

They did what they could, the two probably took down half of the sentries before they got overwhelmed and pinned.

Keith snapped and snarled as their hands were restrained behind their backs in cuffs.

If Keith was struggling Hunk was raising pure hell.

He was thrashing and yelling and cursing. Anyone who dared to get near got kicked.

Keith and Hunk both destroyed another five sentries each before they were dragged to the bridge.

Shiro, Lance, Allura, Matt and all the other crew members were either against the wall with guns pointed at them or restrained with a gun pressed against their skull.

The amount of soldiers on the ship was ridiculous, it was overwhelming.

And at the head of the ship, up on Shiro's spot to pilot the ship, was Lotor.

The prince looked over all hostages, frowning when he didn't see what he wanted to find.

"Where is she?!" He yelled, voice booming through the halls of the Atlas.

"You all had /one/ job! You find her! You find my lioness!" He shouted and the free sentries all filed out to do as they were told.

"She is not your anything!" Keith snapped, tugging against his bindings.

Lotor eyes snapped over to Keith, a sharp growl rumbling in his throat.

The halfbreed stepped over to the smaller one, frowning.

"So you're the one she craved so much," he snarled, crouching down to Keith's height as the small Galra was forced onto his knees.

"You are the reason her training took so long."

"She's not something you can train." Keith growled, baring his teeth at him.

"Katie is very susceptible to her training though, a bit of negative reinforcement combined with a few well placed treats and she's tamed just like a canine." Lotor hummed, patting Keith on the head.  
"I'm hoping you all will be the same way."

"You won't get shit." Lance shouted, struggling against his bindings till his wrists began to ache.

"Katie is rather fond of that word, as well as 'fuck', whatever that means.." Lotor murmured, standing up.

He smiled as he heard more shots being fired followed by a muffled scream.

"There's my lioness." He smiled, facing the door with a large grin.

He expected Pidge to be brought in but was obviously beyond disappointed when Ezor and Zethrid came in empty handed.

Not to mention that Zethrid’s eye was bleeding badly.

“Where is she?” Lotor hissed, “Where’s your empress?”

“The brat ran, she cut my eye when I grabbed her.” Zethrid growled, fuming with anger that someone so much smaller than her had managed to hurt her.

“How did Katie get a weapon? I thought we had everything, her bayard is with us!” Lotor yelled, hands clenched into fists.

Hunk and Keith both grinned, knowing perfectly well how Pidge got her weapon and were obviously proud of her for defending herself.

Lotor took a deep breath.

“Did you give her the quintessence injection?” He asked through grit teeth.

“Yes.” Ezor answers, offering Lotor an empty syringe.

“Then she won’t be running for long, someone will find her soon when her body gives out.” He snapped, taking syringe and going over to a large canister.

He refilled the syringe with an odd yellow liquid, Keith paled when he realized what it was.

Raw quintessence.

“I want a new batch of the bath made, 70 percent quintessence this time.” Lotor said to the Druids present, “it needs to be ready by the time she gets here. Infuse her oxygen with it too, she’s going to be under for a while.”

“Don’t you dare put anymore of that shit into her!” Matt yelled, glaring at Lotor.

The prince looked over, seeming a bit surprised.

“So you’re my Katie’s kin,” he hummed, walking over to Matt.  
“I can see the resemblance.”

“My sister is not your Katie.” Matt snapped, growling harshly.

His hazel eyes that were normally warm and kind were cold with rage, that was the man that had hurt his sister.

The man who had made his sister afraid to see her family.

The man that had done things to her that she never should’ve had to experience without her consent.

The man that had modified her and thought of her as an object.

Lotor looked Matt over, sighing.

“I can see why the green lion chose her, you’re clearly not suited for this war.”

The Galra stood back up just as Matt began to cuss him out, going over to Ezor and Zethrid.

“Give her another injection of you need to. She’s likely forgotten a bit of her training, so don’t hurt her unless absolutely necessary.” He said firmly before sending them out.

Shiro grit his teeth as Lotor sat down in his seat, feeling over the controls with a scowl.

It took a bit of fuss but Lotor managed to get up the security cameras.

“There we go..” he murmured, flicking through them and picking up Pidge’s bayard.

“A ridiculous weapon,” he sighed, turning his attention back to the cameras.

Lotor messed with the bayard while he looked over each camera carefully.

The Paladins could all feel the green lions anger at him holding her Paladin’s weapon, this was only amplified by the anger each of the other lions were feeling.

Reds rage was almost unbearable, if she hadn’t been shut down by the intruders she likely would’ve been ripping the entire ship apart.

Everyone’s rage turned into fear when they saw Pidge on the cameras.

She was running towards the med ward, Keith’s knife held tightly.

“What are you doing..?” Lotor murmured, following her with the cameras.

Ezor and Zethrid were close by, coming from the opposite hall and spotting Pidge as she turned the corner.

Immediately Ezor ran for her, Pidge barely ducking out of her grip and holding the knife at ready.

“Are you tired?” Ezor grinned, watching as Pidge struggled to keep her footing.  
“I’m sure the quintessence must be making it a bit hard to keep going.”

Zethrid was coming up from behind her, Pidge gritting her teeth as the two larger Galra came toward her.

Keith shouted as Pidge held the knife up to her throat.

“Step back.” She growled.


	21. Catastrophic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I fucking hate you!" Pidge yelled, spitting blood onto him.

Pidge took a few ragged breathes, the quintessence coursing through her trying to find a way to be used but only succeeding in wearing her out.

Ezor and Zethrid both froze as she placed the cold blade against her throat.

They knew what would happen if she did it, Lotor would end up killing them.

"Don't be dramatic," Ezor huffed, a hint of panic in her voice.  
"Lotor just wants to see you. He loves you."

"I don't love him, I'd rather die than see him again." Pidge spat, pressing the blade against her throat harder.

"Stop it!" Zethrid snapped, watching as a small drop of blood began to form.

"What's the matter? Afraid Lotor will get mad for his precious empress being injured?" Pidge snarled, mind racing at a mile a moment.

She needed to find a way to get this quintessence to do something productive when her body didn't need anything to keep it running.

They'd stabilized her body, she didn't need the quintessence to keep her organs working anymore and Alfor knew she didn't have enough muscle for the energy to be used.

Suddenly she got an idea.

Quintessence could be used to heal.

Ezor and Zethrid were both slowly inching towards her, ready to grab her.

"Let's hope Keith forgives me for this," Pidge grinned, taking the blade away from her throat and plunging it right into her side with a scream.

And there it was, the burst of adrenaline.

Zethrid and Ezor both yelled, rushing to grab her but Pidge just ripped the knife out of her side and slashed the hand that came the closest.

Ezor reeled back, her hand to her wrist cut open.

Zethrid was next, Pidge sliced right into her side as she ran past her.

She was moving faster than before now, the adrenaline fueling her and distracting her from the pain while the quintessence got to work on healing the wound in her side.

Pidge laughed as she heard the two generals behind her shouting.

"Serves you right!" She yelled, skidding around another corner.

Pidge was going to run and she was going to keep running, just like Keith told her until she found them and could help them fight back.

If Lotor got her Pidge knew they'd all give up instantly to make sure she wasn't hurt.

God, where was Kosmo when you needed him?

Oh right, he was on new Olkari with her parents and a small group of Atlas workers to help refugees.

What Pidge would give to have that damn dog with her.

Her thoughts about the precious wolf were cut off by the pounding footsteps of sentries coming from the hall in front of her, Pidge turned around, about to run back the other way but she was only met with more sentries.

She was trapped in.

Pidge took a deep breath, holding her boyfriends knife at ready.

"Alright, assholes," she shouted, "come get me!"

Pidge focused on the blade in her hand, remembering what Keith had explained to her, you have Galra DNA in you and you could activate it.

She could only hope the blood transfusion she got while on Lotor's ship would be enough.

A sentry went to grab her and got stabbed right in the gut, Pidge twisting the blade to cut all the circuits.

The robot fell and she grabbed its pistol, shooting the next ten who dared to come forward while stabbing anything that got too close.

Thank god Lotor had made them all carry pistols instead of rifles to minimize any damage that would be done to her.

Finally one of them grabbed her and Pidge shouted, swinging the knife right before another could grab her free arm.

She grinned as the weapon turned from a knife to a sword.

"Alright!" She cheered, slashing the head off of the sentry holding her.

Pidge could do it, she could fight and get away.

She knew she could.

The shots to her body were minor, only burning the skin and the quintessence took care of them easily.

At least until one well placed shot hit right in the still healing gash in her side.

Pidge yelled out in pain, curling up a bit to hold her side.

She got two more sentries before they grabbed her.

This time Pidge couldn't fight back like before, her adrenaline was wearing off and quintessence was fading away.

She growled when the ripped the sword out of her hand, it returning back to its knife form.

The robots pulled her along, clearly not impressed as she dug her heels into the ground to slow them.

They held a gun to her head when she kept struggling, especially as Ezor and Zethrid joined them.

"Quit it, brat!" Zethrid growled as Pidge thrashed.

Pidge didn't stop, she kept fighting, even when the sentries picked her up so she couldn't drag her feet.

Ezor hissed, taking out her gun and holding it to Pidge's forehead.

"I'll shoot you straight through your skull if you don't stop." She snapped.

"Do it," Pidge snarled in return.   
"I fucking dare you."

Ezor glared, her eyes locked with Pidge's.

She lowered her gun, not breaking their stare, a gunshot rang out only a moment later.

Pidge's mouth gasped open as the mild pain became unbearable.

Ezor has shot a hole straight through her side, blood beginning to soak the back of her shirt.

"Nothing to say?" She purred, gripping Pidge by the hair so she couldn't look away.

"Ezor!" Zethrid shouted, "What did Lotor say?!"

"It was necessary." Ezor countered, a smug grin on her face.  
"Let's get her to Lotor."

Pidge couldn't speak, the pain jolting through her getting stronger every time she got jostled a bit too hard.

Blood trailed behind them, dripping from her side down to her legs to her ankles to the floor.

Pidge could hear Lotor screaming as they approached the bridge.

When the door opens all hell breaks loose.

Lotor rushed over, scooping Pidge up and holding her close.

"Katie- love- are you alright?!" He frowned, when she could only whimper in response he glared up at Ezor and Zethrid.

"You disobeyed your orders!" Lotor shouted.

Pidge shifted in his grasp, slowly coming to her senses.

The moment she realized it was Lotor who was holding her she snapped.

"No!" Pidge yelled, pushing against him and struggling.

"Katie, sweetheart, my little lioness, it's me!" Lotor smiled, running a hand through his hair.  
"It's going to be okay, love! The Druids will fix you right up! It'll be like nothing even happened!"

"Let her go!" Keith snapped, thrashing against the bindings holding his arms back.

His skin was purple and a light layer of fur had formed, not to mention his claws were fully formed and his fangs were bared at Lotor.

The other paladins were yelling at him too, trying to get Lotor to get his hands off of her.

"Leave her alone!" Lance exclaimed, "you've done enough to her!"

Lotor growled, glaring at them all.

Pidge kept struggling, trying to get away from Lotor.

"Katie," he hissed, grip on her tightening.

"Get off of me!" She shouted, pushing against him.

"Katie!" Lotor frowned, pressing his forehead against her, "stop it! We're mates, we love each other!"

"I fucking hate you!" Pidge yelled, spitting blood onto him.

Now that got Lotor mad.

He growled loudly, going from carefully cradling her head to wrapping his hands around her throat.

"Katie." Lotor snarled, tightening his grip while she gasped.

Keith and the other were all screaming for him to stop.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Keith cried out, panic filling his voice.

"Pidge!" Shiro yelled, trying to will his prosthetic to move and help her.

"Let her go, please!" Lance shouted, eyes wide. He was watching one of his best friends, his little sister, his teammate, get choked out.

"Apparently you need to be retrained." Lotor hissed, looking down at Pidge.  
"The Druids will handle the beginning of it."

Pidge whimpered, shaking her head and trying to kick against him.

Keith screeched as the Druids went to his girlfriend, taking her once Lotor let her go.

"They come along." Lotor snapped, glaring at the Paladins.  
"They might as well see how what might be done to them."

The Paladins were grabbed and dragged along behind Lotor and the Druids.

Pidge grimaced as she was set down on a table in the med bay and the Druids strapped her down.

"It's okay, Katie, you'll be back to normal before you know it." Lotor smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
"The Druids will fix up your stomach and then we'll do your normal routine."

Pidge paled as the Druids got to work on mending her side.

"No, please no," she choked out.

She didn't want that.

She didn't want Lotor back in her life.

She didn't want Lotor to hurt her anymore.

She didn't want Lotor to rape her again.

She didn't want Lotor to make her obey him anymore.

"It's okay, Katie, it's nothing you haven't had done before." He hummed, running a hand through her hair.  
"Is her oxygen ready?"

The Druids nodded, grabbing a tube.

Pidge recognized that tube, she recognized what that meant.

"No!" She yelled, "no!"

She didn't want to go into that damn quintessence concoction again.

"It's okay, my little lioness, it's okay.. only thirty minutes." Lotor murmured, waiting until the Druids brought into a tank full of some form of watered down quintessence.

"Pidge! Pidge!" Lance yelled as the tube of oxygen gets shoved down her throat after Lotor forces her jaw open.

"Don't! Please don't!" Keith begged as Lotor picked Pidge up, dumping her into the tank.

The Paladins all watched as the fight slowly drained from Pidge.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her limbs went limp.

She'd only been in there for fifteen minutes and it was doing so much to her.

"CHICKADEE!" Keith shrieked, claws digging into his cuffs and panic overtaking him.

Lotor could only grin as he pulled Pidge out of the watered down quintessence and removed the tube from her throat.

Pidge coughed, sputtering for air and trying to sit up when she was set down on the table.

Lotor helped her up, smiling as she loosely clung to him.

"There you go, love, deep breathes." Lotor murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Lotor.." she whimpered and he smiled, pulling her close.

"There we go, right back on track." He hummed.

The others were all speechless, dumbfounded that the quintessence had changed her so quickly.

"Katie, love," Lotor purred, "I got us a new home, the home you wanted." 

"What are you talking about..?" She asked quietly, letting Lotor hold onto her hand.

"The ship, the ship you loved so much, I got it for us. Anything you want, my lioness, it's yours." Lotor grinned, pressing kisses to her face.

"Thank you, Lotor.." Pidge said quietly, leaning against him.

"Chickadee.." Keith whispered as she said that's  
"No.."

"Keith," Lance frowned, "it's not her. She's not herself."

He was trying to ease Keith's mind, take away a bit of the pain but nothing could stop how much seeing the one you loved so much being taken away before your eyes hurt as much as it did.

"My gorgeous love," Lotor smiled, "you go to your room, okay? Sentries will escort you, I'll come find you and then we can get you some dresses tailored."

"Yes, Lotor." Katie murmured, letting Lotor help her to her feet.

Fifteen sentries stepped forward to escort her, all of them held large rifles and blades were held at their hips.

"I love you, my little lioness." Lotor smiled as she walked towards the doors.

"Yes, Lotor." Katie frowned.

"Katie. What do we say?" He snapped, annoyance in his voice.

"I love you too." She murmured quietly before leaving.

Lotor purred with happiness, looking over at the paladins.

"Just a little training, that's all it takes." He hummed, crouching down in front of them all.

"Fuck you." Keith spat, hissing and baring his teeth.

Lotor grabbed his hair, tugging it harshly so he was looking up, the two eye to eye.

"Don't think I didn't smell you on her, I will do as I need, I will do as I need to. I will mark her till her skin is covered, I will do what I need to make her crave my touch." 

"Not if I kill you first." Keith huffed, tugging against the cuffs.

"I think you'll be the first she teaches about manners." Lotor purred, adding another tug to his hair.

"She's not going to be under your control for long." Keith barked, eyes blazing with fury.

"Find a place to lock them all away, separately." Lotor ordered before going to find his newly recovered lioness.


	22. Choice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would rather you be touching me instead of this damn dress." Pidge grinned, tangling her hands into his hair and gently tugging.

Keith was locked into a cell that they barely ever used.

Shiro was an entire hall away, and Lance was an entire hall away, and Hunk was an entire hall away, and Matt was an entire hall away, and Acxa was an entire hall away, and Allura was an entire cell block away.

He banged on the cell walls and tried to find a way out every second of the day.

They'd been locked away for five days total, barely being fed but plenty of water.

Keith didn't touch it unless he really had to.

After seeing what they did to Pidge, he didn't trust anything they gave to him.

And Pidge.. god he missed Pidge.

He missed her more than anyone could've imagined.

She was the love of his life, the most beautiful woman he'd ever met and a beauty he intended to court and defend till his days ended.

They'd made such strides, she was comfortable in crowds, she was able to move around and do things without having to cling to someone.

She'd let Keith see her, she'd let him see her without her shirt on and let him touch her skin.

She'd let him feel across her marble smooth skin and let him run his hands from her shoulders to her breasts to her hips.

She'd let him press kisses to her skin and make her forget about the large bite mark on her shoulder.

He only did what she said was allowed, never once did he even test her boundaries.

It was clear, she only had three rules.

No touches below her hips.

No being in the same room as her when she was naked.

And last, he kept his damn pants on when they were together. Belt if he was wearing jeans, too.

It was horrifying, the fact that she needed such basic rules that should've just been a standard to feel safe.

But Keith, desperate to give Pidge whatever she needed to feel safe or be happy would be glad to do anything she needed he would give.

If that meant that he never ended up touching her any further than their current boundaries or ever had the possibility of having kits, he'd been calling them kits by instinct since he'd started to learn about Galra culture from Kolivan, he was all too happy to just be with his chickadee.

He just wanted to have her there with him, just have her in his arms and kiss her and make her feel safe.

Keith didn't even want to think about what Lotor had to be doing to her.

How much pain she had to be in without even being able to stop it because of the damn extraterrestrial drugs being pumped into her system.

"Get up." A guard snapped and when Keith looked up he was displeased to see Ezor and Zethrid.

"I'm gettin' up." Keith grumbled, pushing himself to his feet as the door to the cell opened.

"Your turn for a lesson," the girls grinned, pushing Keith along with their guns.

He glared, growling softly at them.

"Watch it," Zethrid hissed, jabbing Keith's shoulder sharply.

He simply frowned, letting them lead him to a room.

It was identical to the one he shared with Pidge but it was on the other side of the Atlas and he'd had almost every piece of white fabric replaced with purple silk.

Pidge was sitting on the bed silently, hands folded in her lap and gazing up at the trio that had just arrived with hollow eyes.

"Katie," Ezor said, the small girl suddenly looking up.

"Remember what Lotor told you that you were doing today?" She asked, smiling when Pidge nodded.

"You'll teach him how to be good, right?" Ezor purred, a smug smile on her face.

"Yes." Pidge replied, sounding like a robot just doing as she was programmed to do.

It made Keith grimace and grit his teeth.

"You know what to do Katie, just come find us when you're done." Ezor said happily before leaving.

As soon as the locks on the door clicked shut Pidge jumped up and rushed over Keith.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding onto tightly while she trembled.

"Chickadee," Keith whispered, clinging to her and pressing kisses to her forehead and temple.

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I didn't run fast enough.."

"No," Keith said firmly, cupping her face in his hands and tilting her head up at him.  
"You did everything you could, you did exactly what you needed to do."

Keith held her tighter at what she said next.

"I don't want him to touch me again.." Pidge sobbed, "I don't want it all to start again.. I don't want him.. I don't want anything to do with him.."

"I know, chickadee, I know..." Keith murmured, running a hand through his hair.  
"He hasn't done anything, right..?"

"Not yet.. he's planning something though.. I'm going to see the Druids again in three days.. they're going to do something.. he says they need to make me ready.." Pidge frowned, holding onto Keith like her life depended on it.

Keith bit back tears, unsuccessfully mind you.

"I don't know what to do.." he admitted, tears rolling down his face, "I don't know what to do.. I just want to keep you safe.. I just want to make sure you're alright..."

"I love you, you know that, right?" Pidge said quietly, placing her hands over his and holding onto them tightly.

The first time she'd said that to him.

The first time he'd heard what he'd been praying she'd say.

"I know," Keith whimpered, "and I love you.. I love you more than you could ever understand.."

"Keith," Pidge murmured, looking up st him.  
"I want you, before he gets a chance to ruin me again."

"Chickadee," Keith frowned, eyes wide as he looked down at her.  
"You're not thinking right, you don't understand.."

"Yes, I do!" Pidge sobbed, tears dripping down her face and staining the golden gown she was wearing.

"You're asking me to do the thing you've been wanting to avoid.. I can't hurt you, Pidge.."

"But I want you! I want to actually enjoy it for once! I want to have sex that I chose to have for fucking once before I never can again!" Pidge shouted, nails digging into his hands.

"You.. you promise me you want this..? That you /actually/ want this?" Keith asked, eyes wide as he looking down at her.

"/yes/." She whimpered, already pulling him down into a kiss.

It wasn't aggressive or sloppy like most of Keith's kisses that he'd had before hooking up with someone but this was something very different afterall.

This wasn't a one night stand this was having sex and making love to a woman he cared for more than anything in the universe.

He held her close, the kiss just affectionate and gentle.

Keith wanted to let her know that she was safe, no matter what.

His hands moved from cradling her jaw to sliding down to her hips, holding them tightly.

Pidge's arms wrapped around him and gasped softly when he hoisted her up onto his own hips.

Keith groaned, pressing closer to her and adding some intensity to the kiss.

His tongue slid against her lips and when she opened up her mouth he took the opportunity.

Pidge didn't even flinch when Keith stumbled to the bed, falling onto it with her beneath him.

Keith panted as he pulled away from the kiss immediately turning his attention to pressing kisses and feeling over her neck.

"You're beautiful.. you're the love of my life.." Keith murmured, pressing a kiss just below her jaw.

She hummed softly, smiling and running her hands through his hair.

"You're so cheesy," Pidge giggled, earning a soft laugh from Keith.

"Would you rather I not be?" Keith purred, hands sliding along the fabric of her dress.

"I would rather you be touching me instead of this damn dress." Pidge grinned, tangling her hands into his hair and gently tugging.

Keith growled softly, he'd told her a while ago that he liked having his hair pulled. He didn't expect her to remember it.

"Can I touch you?" He whispered, breath warm over her shoulder.

"Please.." Pidge said quietly, tugging on his shirt to try and get it off. 

Keith complied without argument, pulling his black shirt off like it was burning his skin before turning his attention to Pidge's dress.

Pidge laughed as Keith struggled, the laces keeping her dress tightly on were a four person job, at the very least.

The Galra growled, eventually giving up.

"Make sure I don't scratch you," Keith huffed, digging his claws into the silk and ripping straight through it.

Pidge shivered at the cold air as Keith ripped the dress off, body beginning to react immediately.

Keith presses his bare chest up against her body, keeping her warm as he mouthed over her neck and throat.

"I want you.." Keith purred, gripping her hips and grinding up against her.

"Keith.." she whimpered, gripping his hair tightly.

"I've got you, chickadee.. I've got you.." Keith murmured, sucking marks onto her skin as he undid his belt.

Pidge whined, not out of fear but want and Keith smiled as he slid off his pants.

She arched her back and shifted her head, letting Keith have access to the crook of her neck.

Pidge has learned plenty about Galra biology since being with Lotor, she knew what her actions meant.

Keith's eyes widened, mouth watering at the offer.

"Tell me if you want me to stop.." he breathed, kicking off the last of his clothes before lurching forward.

Keith licked over the spot, hissing when he felt the bumps of Lotor's bite mark.

He was going to be fixing that.

"Can I?" He asked, pressing his hips against her.

He didn't press himself into her, he wouldn't until she gave him permission.

"Please..." Pidge whimpered and hooked her legs around his waist.

Keith pressed soft kisses to her skin as he carefully pressed his cock into her heat.

He moved slow though was surprised to find absolutely no physical resistance to him entering her

Keith groaned softly, holding her close and pressing kisses to her neck as she moaned.

Pidge moaned loudly, nails digging into his scalp and hips bucking up into his.

"Slow, chickadee, I don't want to hurt you.." Keith murmured, holding her hips flush against his and gently rolling them.

She cried out quietly, like every little movement he made was amplified tenfold.

"Keith!" Pidge whined, tugging on his hair harshly.

Keith hissed, biting down on her shoulder gently.

His teeth didn't pierce her skin, he only put pressure and began to thrust into her.

Pidge moaned and cried out, her body confiding in his and letting him take over.

She let him have control, she wanted him to have control.

"There we go, chickadee," Keith murmured as he gently thrusted into her.  
"You're doing so good.. so good for me.."

"Keith," she cried, entire body clinging to him.  
"Keith!"

"I'm right here; I'm here, I'm gonna mark you, okay?" Keith murmured, kissing and licking her neck until her scent and any other that would get on her was entirely masked by his own.

"Please, please, please, please!" Pidge sobbed, Keith needing to hold her hips still to stop her from rutting up against him as her orgasm built.

"You'll get what you want, chickadee," Keith purred, sucking another dark hickey onto her throat.

She began to whine and cry, shouting out as Keith sunk his teeth into her shoulder.

He continued at his fast pace as he did, smiling with pride when she came.

"You're mine;" Keith panted, licking up the blood, "'my mate, my beautiful mate.."

Pidge breathed deep, trying to catch her breathe as Keith slowly rolled his hips into hers to help her come down from her high.

"I love you.." she whispered, pressing her forehead against his.

"I love you too, chickadee.." Keith smiled, burying his cock as deep into her as he could before cumming.

The two held each other tightly, Keith cradling her close while Pidge began to laugh and cry at the same time.

Keith sighed, pressing another round of kisses to her face.

He knew she was happy and upset all at the same time.

She was happy that she and Keith had finally been able to have each other all to themselves.

But she was upset because she had to go back to Lotor, had to leave Keith. 

They both slowly relaxed into the sheets, never once letting go of each other.

"Are you going to get in trouble because of this..?" Keith asked quietly, running a hand through her hair.

"Probably.." Pidge murmured, "but I don't care... this is worth getting in trouble for.."

Keith grimaced, pulling her closer.

"Blame it on me. Say I forced myself into you." He said firmly, "Lotor can't blame you for something you didn't do."

"Keith..."

"Please, chickadee," Keith whispered, "I'll get the others here, we'll get rid of Lotor.."

"What do I need to do?" Pidge asked quietly.

"Keep up the act, find anyway to keep Lotor off of you though, we'll all find a way to get rid of Lotor and get you safe." 

"How will we do that?" Pidge frowned, "He's got guards all over the ship... everything is on lockdown.."

"We'll make him have to focus on us, he trusts you, he'll let you move around." Keith explained, "if you can get so much as a tiny kitchen knife, that's all we need to get things started. Can you do that chickadee?"

"I don't know..." she whispered, tucking her head close to Keith's chest.

"Listen, sweetheart, I know it's scary. But you need to do this, we'll have your back." Keith assured her, pressing another kiss to her forehead.

Pidge took a deep breathe.

"I need to get the others in here, so we can make a plan."


	23. Contribution.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor walked over to Lance, smiling like a child who just got the toy they’d been begging for.
> 
> “Thank you,” He murmured, “for your contribution to her training.”

Lance, Shiro, Hunk, Allura, Acxa and Matt all expected to be brought to some horrible torture chamber when the sentries and generals brought them all out one by one.

Instead, they found a large luxurious room.

Keith and Pidge were sitting in a bed, Pidge wearing Keith's shirt and her neck absolutely coated in hickeys. 

"What did Lotor do?!" Lance yelled, running over and cupping Pidge's face in his hands.

"It wasn't Lotor," Pidge giggled, "it was Keith."

Everyone, except for Matt, sighed in relief.

"You fucking bitch!" Matt screeched, tackling Keith right out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Matt!" Pidge yelled, trying to get up only to whimper at the sudden pain in her legs.

"Woah, Pidge, relax, your body just went through a lot.." Lance frowns, holding her still.

"You seriously had sex with her?! You seriously had sex with my sister with everything that is happening?!" Matt snapped, pulling his fist back to punch Keith right in the face.

"Matt, stop it!" Shiro yelled, grabbing onto Matt's arm before he could hit Keith.

"I'm going to kill you!" Matt shrieked, trying to wrap his hands around the larger mans throat.

No one blamed Matt for being mad, he'd been locked away after watching his sister get tortured and drugged.

No one would blame Matt if he broke the wrists of anyone who dared to lay a finger on her.

"Matthew fucking Holt! Shut up!" Shiro snapped, hearing footsteps approaching the room.

Matt didn't stop until the door opened, Lotor, the generals and sentries entering the room.

"What is meaning of this?!" Lotor shouted, growling lowly.

His annoyance turned to rage when he saw Pidge.

Within a moment everyone had a gun pointed at them and Lotor stalked over, ripping Pidge out of Lance's grip.

"Lotor-" she choked out, eyes wide.

"Take her to the Druids. I want her fertile again." He hissed, tossing her to the sentries.  
"And I want them all collared, make sure they're always in someone sight."

Matt was the first to lash out, he hit the sentry closest to him right in the face and kicked it while grabbing its gun.

Keith was the next one, kicking out the leg of the sentry and uppercutting it before ripping away the weapon.

He tossed the gun to Lance who shot down the remaining robots who are struggling with Shiro, Hunk, Allura and Acxa.

"Let's go!" Shiro shouted, running out the door.

They'd taken his prosthetic, much to Allura's anger so he was up to fight one handed.

He'd do it though, he'd fight limbless for Pidge if he had to.

Everyone followed after him, Matt glaring at Keith as they did so.

Lotor looked over his shoulder as he heard the commotion, only to find five guns pointed at him while Shiro and Keith both looked ready to rip him apart with their bare hands.

"Get away from her." Matt hissed, watching as Lotor pushed Pidge behind him.

"Katie," Lotor frowned, growling as she hesitantly took few steps back.

"Get the fuck away from her." Lance huffed, pointing his gun at Lotor.

Lotor growled loudly at Lance, baring his teeth.

How dare a human act as if he was more powerful?

"I said, get the /fuck/ away from her!" Lance snapped, firing his gun.

He hit Lotor in the side, the prince crying out in pain.

Just like that the fight began.

Sentries fired and tried to pin the Paladins and rebellion fighters while the generals grabbed onto Pidge when she tried to run.

She kicked and struggled and yelled as Ezor held her tight and Pidge paled when Lance was grabbed by Zethrid.

"Lance!" Shiro cried as he was dragged off along with Pidge and Lotor to the Druids.

"Don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him!" Pidge begged, eyes locked on her friend.

Lotor was taken to get healed by the Druids while both Pidge and Lance were strapped down to tables.

"Pidge! Worry about yourself!" Lance insisted, thrashing against his bindings.  
"I'll get us out!"

Pidge whimpered, begging Ezor and Zethrid not to do anything to her friend as the Druids entered the room.

After only twenty minutes Lotor returned, looking good as new.

The halfbreed strode into the room, going straight to Pidge and running his hand up her leg.

"Someone's better at lying than I thought," he murmured, eyes locked on Keith's shirt that she was still wearing.  
"You did an awfully good job at making me believe that you truly were under the quintessence, but, I see now you've developed quite the resistance to it."

Pidge whimpered when he gripped the fabric and harshly ripped the shirt right off of her.

"I want her back on daily dosages, as concentrated as her body will take." He added before gripping her chin in his hand.

He made sure his claws dug into her skin as he leaned down.

“Leave her alone!” Lance shouted, glaring at the prince.

Lotor’s gaze turned over to Lance, his grip on Pidge tightening and making her whine in pain as blood began to well up from the cuts.

“Ah, you’re here.” He growled, “you’ll be useful.”

The prince then looked back down at Pidge, his hair falling down onto her skin like silk.

“You cooperate without any fighting and he doesn’t get hurt, understand?” Lotor asked, finally letting go and instead thumbing over her cheek.

“What..” Pidge breathed, eyes wide at the implications.

If she disobeyed, Lance would be hurt.

If she said no, Lance would be hurt.

If she fought back, Lance would be hurt.

Which meant Pidge had to let Lotor do what he pleased.

She had to let him touch her when he wanted.

She had to let him modify her as he wanted.

She had to let him put whatever he wanted inside of her, living or otherwise.

Lotor looked over at Ezor and nodded, then turned Pidge’s head so she had to watch.

Ezor took out a knife.

Keith’s knife.

“Don’t!” Pidge screamed right as Ezor plunged the knife right into Lance’s side.

“Do you understand?!” Lotor barked down to Pidge.

“Yes! Yes, I understand!” She yelled, “just heal him! Please!”

“Pidge..” Lance groaned, reaching over for her as much as he could.  
“No..”

“You will do as I say, or one of them will be hurt.” Lotor continued, “and until you do exactly as I ask, they will not be sent to the Druids for healing.”

“I’ll do whatever you want just please, fix him!” Pidge sobbed, eyes wide with panic as she tried to get to Lance despite her bindings.

“You will have the Druids make you fertile again, you will be impregnated by the end of the week. Do you understand?” Lotor asked.

“Yes! I’ll have your fucking baby just don’t hurt them!” Pidge shrieked, watching as Ezor ripped the knife out of Lance’s side and his blood began to drip down onto the floor.

“Take her to the Druids,” Lotor smiled, standing up and letting Ezor take off Pidge’s restraints.

“No! Pidge!” Lance shouted, “don’t do it! Don’t let them do it to you!”

Lotor walked over to Lance, smiling like a child who just got the toy they’d been begging for.

“Thank you,” He murmured, “for your contribution to her training.”


	24. Cost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was crying now, tears rolling down his cheeks. Keith felt guilty as all hell, his lack of action had cost Pidge everything.

It took the Paladins and the other rebels three seconds tops for them to start causing problems.

They'd all been moved to an entire other part of the ship where they were currently raising hell.

Keith had managed to grab one of the guards while they were moving him and held the sentries weapon to its throat while Shiro and Allura tried to figure out how to break themselves and the others out.

They were in the middle of making a plan, because despite their four months of time imprisoned and plenty of time to plan they hadn't actually done so.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

The voice boomed throughout the entire cell block, and the sound of boots clicking against the floor followed after it.

"General Raht," The guard frowned, "one of the prisoners is causing issues."

The Galra gestured to Keith who was still holding the sentry and it's weapon.

"Lotor's orders for its life?" The General asked, seeming simply annoyed.

"It's to stay alive."

"Then let it throw its tantrum. Lotor has requested that they be added to the arena, the empress has designed a new Robeast that he wishes to test." General Raht sighed, though did seem impressed with whatever this new Robeast was.

Keith's eyes widened, Pidge designed a Robeast?

She would design a weapon of mass destruction that Lotor now intended to use against them for his own personal entertainment.

"The fuck did you do to her?!" Keith shouted, cutting the sentries head clean off with its sword.

"I have done nothing." Rahn said simply, unbothered by Keith who was still shouting.

"Any orders on those who survive the arena?" The guard asked, frowning.

"None of them are to die in the arena, those who cannot defeat the beast are to be sent to her laboratory to be integrated into the next Robeast." General Rahn huffed before turning on his heels and leaving.

"Oh, and the one missing an arm is to be sent to the empress immediately." The General added, stopping at the doorway as something small slid into the room.

He frowned, bending over to pick it up.

The moment the large Galra touched the device it sent a large electrical shock through him. The sentries all whirled towards the door, aiming at an enemy that didn't come through the door.

Instead, a knife was thrown right into the head of the closest sentry and then five Galra, all in Blade uniforms attacked.

Kolivan led the assault, Keith could tell by the braid and design of the uniform, Antok was beside him and was quick to destroy the other three sentries in the room.

"Kolivan!" Keith exclaimed, a bright grin on his face. He couldn't believe that the Blade leader was there, especially with Antok and what Keith could only assume was more Blade members to help.

"Keith, we need to move. Now." Kolivan snapped, tossing Keith his bayard with a small smile.

The Paladin nodded, going to break all of his teammates out. They got themselves armed and moving as soon as possible, rushing out of there to find Pidge.

Keith skidded along the metal floors, turning every corner as fast as possible and simply cutting down anyone in his way. None of them mattered, they were just sentries and they were slowing him down. He didn't have time to deal with them, even in the way he currently was.

He needed to find where Lotor was keeping Pidge, or find him and stab him, either would be good. He also needed to find his blade and get that back so his mom didn't murder him for loosing it.

She'd already be pissed for him loosing it in the first place and Keith wasn't ready to deal with that, not even as a twenty year old man who was fighting in an intergalactic war.

Keith almost got hit before Lance shot the sentry running at him from the side.

"Watch it, Mullet! Pidge will have my head if you're hurt!" Lance snapped, rushing past Keith with a smug smile.

"Oh, shut it!" Keith smiled, running after Lance. They were going to finish this, they were going to find Pidge and then kill Lotor and let the damn cycle of pain end once and for all.

"Keep up then!" Lance cheered, bayard shifting into his broadsword as he cut through the enemies.

They were both giddy as all hell, excited to finally destroy some sentries and finish this. It didn't help that they'd be making bets about who was going to get to Pidge first after a week of being locked up next to each other.

They both raced down the halls, trying to outrun each other and take down more sentries than the other as they checked the rooms.

"Come on, Mr. Greatest Fighter of Our Generation! You're slow!" Lance laughed, taking out yet another sentry.

"Shut up! I thought we were done with the rival thing!" Keith scoffed, skidding to a stop in front of the next room and pushing the door open.

It didn't have anyone in it but there was a small assortment of Galran cradles and rocking chairs and other baby things. It made Keith and Lance both stop in their tracks and looked at each other.

"She isn't... you don't think.." Keith stammered, eyes wide. He couldn't even process the idea of Pidge being pregnant, especially not with Lotor's baby.

"She's not." Lance snapped immediately, turning to leave.  
Come on, let's keep going. We need to find her, and we need to find her now."

Keith took a deep breath and nodded, following after Lance with a new sense of dread in him. He needed Pidge and to know that she was okay, he wouldn't stop until he had that.

The two continued to sprint down the hall, checking every room that they could and shooting or cutting down any sentries or enemies within them before they could even get the chance to raise the damn alarm.

Keith and Lance eventually found what they were looking for, a door guarded by two large Galra with blasters. The two Paladins looked at each other and then nodded.

It took them less than three minutes to have them both dead and begin working on the lock on the door. Lance kept his blaster up, looking down the halls while Keith tried to get inside. Hacking into locks wasn't as easy as Pidge made it seem but their other geniuses were off handling the security systems.

"Come on!" Lance hissed, looking over at Keith impatiently.

"I'm working on it!" Keith snapped, adjusting two more wires before the door finally opened.

They grinned when they managed to get in, both of them rushing in and making sure the door shut and locked again before turning to look around.

"Pidge!" They cheered when they saw her sitting on the bed, facing away from them.

Keith rushed over to her, frowning when he got closer.

"Chickadee..?" He asked.

Pidge was staring blankly at the fake window in front of her, depicting an earth sky. Her eyes were red and puffy, clearly from crying for far too long.

"Pidge?" Lance frowned, crouching in front of her and paling when he saw what was in her hands and what coated her skirt.

"Keith," he whispered, eyes locked on the small thing in her cupped hands, coated in the blood that stained her already red dress and the floor.

Keith looked over from where he was trying to get Pidge to look at him, gasping softly when he saw it.

In her hands was a small fetus, barely even the size of her palm. She wasn't pregnant, but she had been, and Pidge had miscarried.

"Chickadee," Keith frowned, cupping her face in his hands.  
"Sweetie, look at me.. it's okay.."

"Pidge," Lance murmured, "it's alright.. these things happen.."

He jolted when Pidge began to sob, entire body shaking as she wailed. She pulled her hands close to her, holding the small fetus close to her chest as she cried.

"Chickadee, love, it's okay, it's okay!" Keith said softly, trying desperately to soothe her.  
"It's alright!"

He didn't know how to fix this, how to comfort her. Hell, Keith didn't know if she was crying because she was hurt or because she was upset. Keith didn't even know if she wished she hadn't miscarried.

"Pidge, darling, don't worry.. we're gonna bury them.. okay? Give them a proper funeral and everything.." Keith explained, hoping that what he was doing was right.

Pidge seemed to be upset, and she didn't seem keen on letting go of the baby that hadn't even gotten to develop properly or live long enough for Pidge's liking.

“Why couldn’t I do it...?” Pidge whispered, tears dripping down her cheeks as she sobbed.  
“I-I couldn’t carry them- I- I-“

“Pidge.” Lance said firmly, grabbing onto her forearms.  
“This is not your fault. You couldn’t have stopped it and you couldn’t have caused it. None of this is your fault. Okay? Don’t you dare think that it is.”

Pidge whimpered, nodding and trying to take a few deep breathes.

“I’m going to find something to put them in, okay? Just until we can bury them. And get you something to wear.” Lance explained, waiting until Pidge nodded again to go and do as he said.

Keith grimaced, crouching in front of Pidge and forcing himself to smile.

“Hey love, it’s alright.. we’re going to end all of this... Lotor’s gonna be gone by the end of the day.. you’re not going to have to worry about him ever again..” he said shakily, gently putting his hands on her knees to try and comfort her.  
“We-we’re gonna go home.. no more fighting.. we’re gonna get married and live on earth.. no more space stuff.. we’re gonna settle down.. finally have that normal life you wanted..”

He was crying now, tears rolling down his cheeks. Keith felt guilty as all hell, his lack of action had cost Pidge everything.

They should’ve had Lotor in the ground by now, they should’ve already been on earth without any worries besides if their day was going to be good or perfect.

Pidge shouldn’t have been holding an undeveloped baby thinking it was her fault that she’d miscarried the baby she only had because a dictator had raped her and tried to use it to control her. 

Lance came back a moment later, holding a small box which Keith could only assume had originally been for jewelry. He’d emptied it out, put in a small cloth and a few flowers from the vase on the other side of the room.

“Pidge, can you put them in here? Just until we can find something nicer for them on earth..” Lance explained softly, words gentle and ready to make a compromise if she said no.

Pidge held the small thing closer to her for a moment before carefully settling it in the box, fussing with it for nearly a minute before finally letting lance put the lid on it.

“We need to get you changed, okay?” Keith asked, taking her hands once they were free.

“Okay..” she whispered, staring down her hands that were shakily holding onto Keith’s.

“I’ll go get something to clean her off with, can you get the dress off of her?” Lance asked, “the clean one is on the chair.”

“Yeah, I’ll get her out of it.” Keith assured him, waiting until Lance went into the bathroom to go behind Pidge and begin to unlace and unbutton the dress.

Pidge was stiff the entire time, letting Keith slip the fabric off of her and moved when he told her to so he could get it off of her. He carefully helped her into the new dress, it was a shorter one, something that Pidge could easily move in. She’d need to be able to move.

Lance came back and let Keith clean the dried blood off of her legs, arm wrapped around her and murmuring comforts as Keith did so.

“Okay..” Keith sighed, sliding a pair of simple black shoes onto Pidge’s feet.  
“Let’s go.”

Pidge nodded, reaching for the box but Lance carefully took her hands.

“We’ll come back for them, okay? You’ll loose them if you bring them right now.” He explained, voice soft. He didn’t want to make her upset but he also knew that something would happen if they brought the box along.

“Okay..” Pidge breathed, letting Keith pull her to her feet.

“Stay behind me, Lance is going to be behind you. If you can’t run you let one of us know, we’ll carry you.” Keith explained as they headed out the door.

They had to find a hiding spot for Pidge where she’d be safe and Lotor couldn’t find her, and then they needed to find Lotor and kick his ass.

This was ending once and for all. No matter what.


	25. Complete.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge trembled, knife clattering to the ground as she hiccuped and sobbed, hand pressed over her mouth as she realized what she had did.

Lotor strode down the hallways of the damned human ship, trembling with anger.

She'd been too weak. 

The damn human runt was too weak to carry a kit to term.

All of his work, while it hadn't been for nothing, was large a waste of time now. He wanted her under his foot, willing to whatever he said and give him what he wanted.

And Lotor wanted a damn kit, one that he could dangle in front of the Paladins faces as a bargaining tool. One he could use to get Pidge to do exactly as he said because he knew she would have an unconditional love for that child.

But no. Her body was so disgustingly weak and inferior and she couldn't even carry a simple kit more than three months. His plans had been set back by this, his training for her had to be entirely reconfigured to suit their new situation.

He needed to find something new to hold against her, he didn't have a child to threaten to get her to do what he wanted anymore.

He'd worked so hard to get into her too. His lioness had fought back so harshly, Lotor had to physically restrain her for the first time in nearly a year, force her legs apart and snap his hips into her before she could close them.

Lotor had heard Pidge scream before, plenty of time but that scream was something unholy. A sound of anger and despair that could only come from a being filled with grief and regret.

She'd fought back and struggled but he had held her down and choked her until she went limp and unconscious beneath him, giving him full access to everything he needed to impregnate her.

It was all supposed to work. 

But it didn't.

She'd been doing so well, too. Lotor had been overseeing her make a Robeast to see what her tech capabilities were and while they were nothing compared to what a Druid could do with the flesh and biological parts, his lioness could handle the tech aspect of a Robeast better than anyone.

All of it thrown down the damn drain within two minutes. 

Lotor walked to their room, looking around for the guards and frowning when they weren't there. He opened up the door, looking around.

"Katie?" He called, "where are you, love?"

She was nowhere to be found, the dress that was still caked in blood from her miscarriage sitting on the floor and a small box on their bedside table.

He frowned, going over and picking up the box before opening it. Lotor could've sworn his heart stopped. He expected Pidge to just throw the fetus out, curse it and be glad that it was gone.

But instead the fetus was laying in a carefully crafted bed of cloth and flowers, tear stains on the fabric.

"So she did care for you.." Lotor murmured softly, plunking a flower from the vase on the bedside table and adding it to the mix.

He figured that Pidge would want the box, so they could bury the child or at least give them a proper send off instead of just sitting in an empty room in a box.

Lotor sighed, maybe he shouldn't have just left Pidge there sitting in her own blood while he stormed off. Maybe he should've stayed and made sure she was alright and comforted her.

He figured that he should be putting in some effort considering that he was trying to get him and Pidge to get along without her being terrified of him.

Lotor went out to the hallway, box in hand as he continued to think. He and Pidge would need to have a serious talk about the miscarriage and what it implied, as well as what it might've done to her body. They'd need to see if the alterations made to her caused this and if anything needed to be undone to ensure future offspring could make it full term. 

First, however, he needed to find Pidge. Lotor didn't allow her to go off and wander but he figured that the guards were with her since they weren't at their post by the door and considering what had just happened, he'd give her a pass.

Lotor knew that miscarriages weren't that uncommon for Galra, stress and battle training and realizing that they were pregnant too late but he didn't know if miscarriages even happened for human women.

Pidge had seemed so devastated and in his anger Lotor had entirely ignored that. He needed to apologize, find someway to make up for it. Hopefully make her feel better too.

His mind was racing and when he stepped into the bridge only to find a blade against his throat Lotor would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised.

Keith stood across from him, black bayard held at the ready with the tip pressed against Lotor's skin and fangs bared.

Pidge was tucked behind him, eyes wide when she saw the box in his hands.

"How did you get out?" Lotor spat, reaching for his own sword and glaring.

"Wouldn't you love to know," Keith grinned, face smug as Lance held his rifle up to Lotor's temple.

"Make one more move and I'll shoot." Lance said firmly, eyes sharp as they kept locked on the prince.

"Katie," Lotor frowned, looking over at her.  
"Come here."

"She's not going anywhere near you." Shiro snapped, taking his pistol out of his belt and holding it at the ready while Hunk kept close to Pidge.

“Katie.” Lotor said yet again, holding out the box.

Pidge immediately jolted forward, grabbing the box from him and holding it close.

“Pidge!” Hunk shouted, trying to pull her back but Lotor grabbed her, grip on her tightening as he pulled her flush against his chest and pressed his claws against her throat.

Pidge didn’t seemed phased, just relieved that she had the box with her dead child in it with her and away from Lotor.

“Get your fucking hands off of her!” Keith screeched, sword trembling a bit as he pressed it closer to Lotor.

“You won’t be able to beat me,” Lotor grinned, “not while she’s like this. Your little green Paladin has grown careless.”

Lotor smirked, claws pressing deeper into Pidge’s skin as he felt tears drop onto his hand from her cheeks. His face smug when he saw the wide, fearful eyes on the Paladins. All now hesitant to attack in case he hurt their precious Green Paladin.

“She’ll never be able to fight beside you again, she’ll forever be reckless and senseless. She’ll always come running back to me, Katie will always be my little lione-“ Lotor’s words are cut off by a knife in the side of his neck.

Pidge’s hand shakes as she pushes Keith’s blade further into Lotor’s throat, blood beginning to gush from the wound.

The prince had been so busy trying to taunt Pidge’s friends that he hadn’t even noticed her grab the knife that he kept as a prize from his belt with her free hand.

Pidge pulled the knife out, blood spurting and running down his armor and into her hair before she stepped away from him.

“Never call me that stupid name again.” Pidge spat, watching as Lotor clamped a hand over his wound in a desperate attempt to stop the blood as he fell to his knees.

“Katie-“ he whimpered, eyes wide as Lotor stared up at the young woman that he’d kept so close to him yet never once considered a threat.

Pidge kept the knife pointed at him, tears still dripping down her face and eyes void of any sort of pity for him.

“You took everything from me.” Pidge whispered, “give me one reason I shouldn’t kill you, right here and now.”

“I love you..” Lotor choked out, “I love you so much, Katie.. you are everything I could’ve ever wanted and more.. please, I want to live my life with you by my side..”

Pidge just tilted her head, staring right into Lotor’s eyes.

“Shame. I want you dead.” She said simply, slashing Lotor’s throat with Keith’s knife.

The Galra crumbled, blood pooling across the metal floor as the life faded from his eyes. He was dead within a minute, bleeding out from the two wounds on his neck.

Pidge trembled, knife clattering to the ground as she hiccuped and sobbed, hand pressed over her mouth as she realized what she had did.

“Chickadee, sweetie,” Keith yelped, pulling her close and wrapped her up in a hug.  
“It’s okay, it’s okay!”

“I killed him!” Pidge sobbed, eyes wide as she stared at the body.  
“Oh my god, I killed him!”

“It’s okay, chickadee,” Keith repeated, cupping her face in his hands and forcing her to look up at him instead.  
“It’s okay, you did the right thing. He’s gone, he’s not going to hurt you anymore.”

Pidge just wailed, holding onto Keith tightly and burying her face into his chest.

“It’s okay, chickadee, we’re going to go home.” Keith whispered, running his hand through her hair.  
“We’re gonna go home and bury the baby and it’s all gonna be okay..”

Pidge had finally gotten out of her personal hell. Lotor was dead and she didn’t need to be afraid of him anymore. She’d gotten out, even if she was in pieces. But damnit Keith was going to be there to pick them up and put her back together.

You’d best believe he did too.

Keith held Pidge close as they got rid of Lotor’s body, cradling her close as the others all began the process of destroying any sentries or enemy Galra left on the Atlas.

He whispered comforts to her and pressed kisses to her face as they began the journey home to Earth.

He held her hand as they picked out flowers to put over the grave of the fetus Pidge had miscarried and made sure to keep an extra close eye on Pidge that night as he helped her into bed.

He renovated the shack he and his dad had lived in into something he and Pidge could live and be comfortable in, making sure they had a good home before going and picking out her ring.

He’d wiped away her tears when she said yes over and over again and forgot how many times he kissed her on their wedding day because he couldn’t seem to stop himself from doing it every few minutes.

They were happy, Keith and Pidge we’re finally getting their happy ending after nearly a year of pure hell.

They were even happier to announce a few years later that they’d be getting another family member to share that happy ending with.

Keith could’ve sworn he cried more tears than he thought possible on the day that his son was born, Shiro holding his hand as the baby got handed to Pidge.

The last piece that was needed to make Pidge complete had come into the world by the name of Kenneth Yorak Kogane.


End file.
